Sakura Change!
by Sakura's lover
Summary: Ini semua salah Naruto! Kalau bukan karena dia ingin mempraktekan penyempurnaan dari Oroke no Jutsu, pasti Sakura tidak akan berubah menjadi pemuda seksi seperti ini!/humor garing/Newbie here!/Canon/Warning/DLDR/RnR ya.. :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Guys! Saya newbie nih, mau nyoba mengembangkan kreatifitas menulis dengan bikin cerita dengan chara fave saya Sakura Haruno! :D semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian ya! saya harap para reader mau ngasih saran dan kritik yang membangun lewat reviews deh.. hehe disini jalan ceritanya canon, sehabis perang dunia shinobi keempat. ceritanya sasuke balik ke konoha, tapi ga mengembari but tetep diem di konoha. oke, tanpa banyak cincong lagi...

Sakura's Lover

Present

**Sakura Change!**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tidak biasanya seluruh anggota tim tujuh berkumpul di training field. Ini semua karena permintaan Hatake Kakashi—sang Hokage keenam dan juga mantan guru para anggota tim tujuh—dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas menyuruh Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke—yang sudah kembali ke Konoha sejak Perang Shinobi keempat berakhir—Sai, dan Yamato berkumpul di sana dan bukan di kantor hokage. Dengan kata lain, mereka bukan dipanggil karena ada misi, tapi karena suatu alasan khusus. Namun ternyata setelah semuanya berkumpul dan menunggu selama dua jam pun, orang yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul itu justru malah belum terlihat juga. Semua sudah benar-benar bosan menunggu kedatangan shinobi bergelar Copy-Nin itu. Wajah naruto sudah ditekuk sedari tadi sambil duduk bersila dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sai masih setia menggambar di buku sketnya. Sakura sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengetuk-ngetukan sandal ninjanya di tanah. Yamato menunggu dengan sabar di bawah pohon. Sedangkan Sasuke yang paling tenang hanya duduk santai dengan memasang wajah stoic tidak peduli andalannya.<p>

"Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu Kakashi sensei? Aku sudah bosan menunggu! Kalau tahu dia akan terlambat selama ini, aku tidak perlu menunggu sejak pagi di sini!" seru Sakura kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa mantan gurunya itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan terlambatnya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan itu walau telah menjadi orang nomor satu di desa.

"Ya, kau benar Sakura-chan. Gara-gara terlalu lama menunggunya, cacing-cacing di perutku sudah meronta minta diantar ke Ichiraku ramen. Aku benar-benar sudah kelaparan…" gerutu naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi beberapa kali dengan ganasnya.

Sementara dua shinobi berbeda gender itu menumpahkan kekesalannya, rekan-rekan mereka yang lain masih terdiam dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Lihat saja kalau dia datang nanti, aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan!" sungut Sakura berapi-api.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sebaiknya kau bersabar saja. Mungkin Kakashi-senpai masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang haru ia urus. Sebaiknya kau cari kegiatan lain untuk membunuh waktumu daripada marah-marah seperti itu." Ujar Yamato, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat dari gadis itu.

"Ah, benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sambil menunggu kedatangan sensei mesum itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, sambil memasang cengiran mencurigakan.

"Bermain apa? Melempar kunai?" tanya Sai yang masih setia menggambar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku sketnya sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke naruto.

"Boleh juga. Peraturannya siapa yang paling sering mengenai kepala naruto dia yang menang. Bagaimana?" usul Sasuke sambil menampakan seringainya. Mungkin maksud mantan nuke-nin itu hanya bercanda, namun candaannya itu berhasil membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan pucat pasi, sementara yang lainnya hanya dapat bersweatdrop, ditambah senyuman palsu dari Sai.

"Hei Teme, kau berniat membunuhku ya?!" teriak Naruto penuh kekesalan sampai menampakan beberapa perempatan siku di kepalanya.

"Aku kan tidak serius. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menanggapinya, Dobe." Balas Sasuke dengan masih memasang wajah datar.

"Dasar Teme brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil bersiap menghajar Sasuke, namun Sai yang memang duduk paling dekat dengan Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh putra Minato Namikaze itu dari belakang, sementara Sasuke masih duduk tenang dan tidak peduli, seolah-olah tidak mendengar umpatan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto… Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Kau hanya memperumit masalah." Sahut Sakura mencoba menenangkan. Dia mengelus jidat lebarnya yang berpeluh. Cuaca hari ini yang memang sedikit menyengat, ditambah kekesalan karena terlalu lama menunggu Kakashi, serta teriakan cempreng Naruto tadi sudah cukup membuatnya merasa lelah. Dalam hati, gadis berambut soft pink itu berharap gurunya cepat datang.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu membela si Teme sih Sakura-chan?" sungut naruto yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman Sai dan memilih duduk kembali sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, jadi apa sebenarnya maksudmu 'bermain sambil menunggu kakashi sensei' itu?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan Naruto dari kekesalannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus menghentikan ocehan konyol mantan jinchuuriki itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto kembali bersemangat. "Kita bermain permainan merubah wujud!"

"Maksudmu sexy no jutsu itu? Terima kasih, aku menolak." Seru sakura cepat. Sepertinya cuaca yang semakin panas ini menambah kekonyolan sahabatnya itu beberapa ratus persen.

"Heh, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto horror.

"Otak konyolmu kan mudah sekali ditebak, Dobe." Sindir Sasuke,lagi. Namun anehnya Naruto tidak langsung meledak saat mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Dia malah memasang senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Khukhukhu… Kau saja yang tidak tahu betapa hebatnya aku ini, Teme. Aku sudah menyempurnakan jurus oroke no jutsu, sehingga aku dapat berubah menjadi gadis cantik sexy yang pasti bisa meluluhkan hati banyak orang. Bahkan aku dapat mengalihkan jurus itu hingga bukan hanya aku yang berubah, tetapi orang lain pun dapat berubah." Seru Naruto sambil tertawa nista.

"Maksudmu kau bisa merubah orang yang terkena jutsumu itu sehingga berganti jenis kelamin?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hehehe, kau memang cerdas Sakura-chan… Dan sepertinya aku sudah punya kelinci percobaan untuk mempraktekan jurus baruku itu…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh nafsu (?) sambil terkekeh mencurigakan.

Sasuke mulai memicingkan matanya, curiga. Dilihat dari gelagat sahabat bodohnya itu, jelas sekali kalau Naruto memiliki niat buruk pada Sasuke. Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin bertambah ketika melihat Naruto mulai membuat beberapa segel jurus dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sementara Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato sudah terlihat was-was, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan saat tangan Naruto sudah bersiap mengarah ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk menghindar, terlihat kepulan asap di dekat mereka semua. Dan dari kepulan asap itu, munculah Kakashi yang memakai seragam joninnya dengan masket yang masih setia terpasang di wajanya. "Yo semua." Sapanya, membuat seluruh anggota tim tujuh mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok Copy-nin itu.

Tapi sialnya, Naruto juga ikut menengok ke arah mantan gurunya itu, membuat tubuh dan pikirannya tidak fokus. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya lurus ke depan dan mengarah kepada Sasuke, kini sedikit bergeser mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Akibatnya, kedua tangannya itu tidak lagi mengarah kepada Sasuke, namun sekarang mengarah kepada Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

Boom!

Terdengar ledakan keras , membuat fokus seluruh shinobi itu beralih tidak lagi pada kakashi, namun kepada sumber ledakan suaran itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya kunoichi di antara mereka. Selain suara ledakan, terdengar pula teriakan Sakura. Dan saat Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura, tubuh gadis itu sudah terselubungi asap tebal yang membuat perih mata mereka karena asap itu sedikit tertiup angin.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto horror sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua pipinya yang sudah pucat pasi.

Seluruh rekan Sakura memasang kuda-kudanya, namun tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Yamato sambil melemparkan tatapan mengintrogasi pada Naruto.

"A-aku… a-aku… mengenainya! Oroke no jutsu!" teriak naruto frustasi. Rasa bersalah, takut, cemas, penasaran, dan ngeri menyatu dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura…."

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Dengan perasaan cemas dan jantung berdebar-debar mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dan mereka lihat setelah ini. Rasa was-was mereka semakin tinggi ketika melihat asap yang mengelilingi Sakura mulai menipis.

Sementara itu, Sakura Haruno mulai merasa pusing. Dia masih berdiri, namun asap tebal membuat matanya tertutup sempurna karena merasa perih.

_Aduh, kenapa kepalaku terasa begitu pusing? Aku dapat mencium bau asap yang sangat kuat sekarang! Aku juga tidak dapat membuka mataku. Rasanya tanpa membuka mata pun aku sudah dapat merasakan rasa perih asap yang luar biasa. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan tubuhku? Rasanya sedikit aneh… aku merasa menjadi lebih… tegap? Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa sedikit kedinginan di beberapa bagian tubuhku? Apa ini efek genjutsu? Tapi aku juga mendengar suara baju yang robek. Mustahil mendengar suara robekan kain saat dalam efek genjutsu kan? Eh, kain yang robek?_

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati. Dia merasa buta sekarang. Jika dia sudah membuka mata nanti, dia berniat akan memarahi Naruto habis-habisan dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga hingga babak belur karena sudah dengan asal mengarahkan jurus bodohnya itu padanya. Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Setelah merasa pandangannya tidak terlalu perih lagi karena asap di sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat menipis, Sakura pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa perih yang melanda matanya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah pengelihatannya benar-benar kembali normal adalah wajah seluruh rekan setimnya ditambah mantan gurunya yang jawdrop tingkat dewa. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar pun sekarang membualatkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tidak lagi berwajah datar. Tentu saja Sakura merasa keheranan. Kenapa semua tampang teman setimnya menjadi begitu aneh dan menggelikan? Bahkan Sasuke pun termasuk di antaranya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" terdengar sebuah suara baritone yang dalam, membuat Sakura terkejut sendiri. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar barusan dia sendirilah yang telah mengeluarkan suara berat itu? Teman-temannya yang lain juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Dia semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenanrnya telah terjadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahnya.

"Sa-sakura-san… Kau…" ujar Sai terbata. Hilang sudah senyum palsu yang biasa dia perlihatkan, digantikan dengan wajah kaget yang begitu kentara.

""Laki-laki! Sakura-chan berubah menjadi laki-laki!" jerit Naruto bagai orang gila kesetanan. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah 'sosok baru' Sakura.

Sakura kaget sekali mendengar isi teriakan Naruto. Seketika itu juga ia langsung menunduk mengamati tubuhnya. Dia sangat shock ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi terbungkus baju merah marunnya. Dia dapat melihat dada bidang yang tercetak indah dengan perut kencang yang sudah membentuk otot-otot. Juga celana ketatnya yang terasa semakin sempit karena pahanya yang berotot dan sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang. Dia terdiam sekian detik mengamati tubuh barunya. Lalu dia menatap horror kepada teman-temannya yang lain yang baru ia sadari sekarang tingginya setara dengannya. Teman-temannya pun terlihat masih shock dengan 'penampilan baru' Sakura.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa dengan tubuhku?! Kenapa suaraku juga berubah?!" terdengar suara baritone bernada frustasi yang ternyata berasal dari mulut Sakura. Sakura langsung berlutut sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Dia terlihat semakin frustasi setelah menyadari keadaannya sekarang.

Menyadari sepenuhnya…

Bahwa sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi laki-laki.

Ya, LAKI-LAKI YANG SEKSI!

"Sakura!"

Hanya teriakan teman-temannyalah yang Sakura dengar sebelum jatuh pingsan. Berterima kasihlah kepada Naruto dan kesuksesan jurus bodohnya itu.

Well, sepertinya kehidupan Sakura akan semakin rumit sekarang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Lover

Present

**Sakura Change!**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah ini diisi dengan berbagai keceriaan dan semangat oleh seluruh warga Konoha. Senyuman dan sapaan tidak pernah luntur, menambah suasana hangat yang melingkupi desa ini. Tapi sayangnya suasana ceria dan hangat ini tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun bagi Sakura Haruno. Ini semua karena kejadian kemarin, kejadian yg disebabkan oleh salah satu mantan teman setimnya yang sangat bodoh.<p>

**Flashback**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan yg bisa dijangkau oleh pengelihatannya. Cukup melihat dinding bercat pink disekitarnya pun Sakura langsung dapat menangkap bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ini pasti karena efek mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Dan demi seluruh ramen yang pernah dimakan Naruto, dia sangat bersyukur karena berhasil terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Mana sudi Sakura berubah gender menjadi sejenis dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Dia sudah cukup bersyukur terlahir sebagai perempuan, kok.

_Huft, syukurlah tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin kan aku bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki? _

Sakura terkikik pelan karena teringat raut wajah teman-temannya dan gurunya saat melihat dia berubah menjadi laki-laki dalam mimpinya tadi. Wajah mereka sangat menggelikan, bahkan Sasuke yg notabene terkenal stoic dan dingin pun bisa menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu. Sungguh keajaiban dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari lelaki yg ia cintai itu, meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk seraya memijit-mijit pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan efek sakit kepala sehabis bangun tidur tadi. Tapi tidak lama kemudia, matanya langsung terbuka sempurna. Dia mengamati kedua tanganya, mambalik-balik keduanya di depan wajahnya dengan pandangan terkejut bukan main.

_Ke-kenapa tanganku sebesar dan sekekar ini? Jangan jangan..._

Sakura melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas menuju meja rias yang berada di sudut kamar. Matanya membesar ketika melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.  
>Di cermin itu terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan berbadan tegap dan tinggi. Wajahnya tirus dengan rahang tegas yang membuatnya terlihat maskulin. Wajahnya mulus bak porselen, hidungnya mancung dan tinggi, bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan terbuka sedikit, dan matanya yg beriris emerald terbuka lebar—lebih tepatnya melotot.<p>

Kyaaaaaaa!  
>Terdengar jeritan suara baritone yg dalam, menggema di sudut-sudut kamar sakura. Tidak lama terdengar suara derap kaki yang semakin cepat menuju kamar pemuda (?) merah jambu itu, ditambah suara gebrakan keras pintu kamar Sakura.<p>

"Sakura!"  
>Saat menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya, Sakura dapat melihat Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Yamato serta Kakashi yang berhamburan memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah panik. Namun raut panik mereka sedikit mengendur ketika melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan meja riasnya, dan malah memandang horor ke arah mereka.<p>

"Ja-jadi.. mimpi itu kenyataan ya?" Tanya sakura entah pada siapa. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kekar, masih menatap horor seluruh teman-temannya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, jangan histeris begitu." Sahut Yamato berusaha menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat mengetahui diriku berubah gender jadi lelaki hah?!" Semprot sakura dengan kekesalan penuh.

"Yamato benar, Sakura. Kau marah-marah seperti itu pun belum tentu bisa membuatmu kembali ke wujud aslimu." Timpal kakashi serius.

"JELASKAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA KEMBALI KE WUJUD ASLIKU! SEKARANG!" Seru sakura kesal sambil memukul bagian tengah meja rias miliknya hingga meja kayu tak berdosa itu terbelah dua dan bolong di bagian tengahnya.

"Te-tenanglah Sakura-chan.. A-aku akan berusaha u-untuk me-mengembalikanmu.." sahut Naruto mencoba menenangkan kembali Sakura, padahal tubuhnya sendiri gemetar hebat, apalagi setelah melihat Sakura membelah meja dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semoga saja bukan tubuhnya yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, jurus itu baru saja diciptakan oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri belum tahu apa efek samping dan kelemahan jurus itu. Dan ternyata setelah kau pingsan pun kau belum juga berubah ke tubuh asalmu. Sepertinya jurus ini setingkat lebih sempurna dari kagebunshin Naruto. Karena itu tidak ada yg bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu sampai mengetahui kelemahan jutsu ini atau sampai efek jutsu ini hilang dengan sendirinya." Jelas kakashi panjang lebar.

"JADI AKU MASIH HARUS MEMAKAI TUBUH INI SAMPAI SAAT ITU TIBA?" suara baritone Sakura kembali menggelegar di kamar itu.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu Sakura-san." Kali ini sai yang menyahut, dengan memasang senyum palsu yg super duper menyebalkan.

"TIIDDAAAKKK!" Jerit sakura histeris sambil menjambaki rambut berhelaian soft pink miliknya . Teman-temannya yang lain bisa merasakan dengingan panjang di telinga mereka akibat vibrasi suara Sakura yg menggelegar itu. Tingkahnya sungguh tidak elit, tidak cocok dengan sosok maskulinnya sekarang.

"Hn, benar-benar berisik." Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura langsung berhenti berteriak. Pandangannya sekarang beralih ke Naruto yang langsung bergidik ngeri dengan badan yg gemetar. Naruto menatap horror Sakura yg sekarang sedang melemaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Naruto menelan ludah berkali-kali. Firasatnya mengatakan mungkin besok dia tidak akan bisa makan ramen untuk sementara waktu. Dengan kata lain FIRASAT SUPER DUPER BURUK.

"RASAKAN INI BAKAYAROU!"  
>Dan jadilah kamar sakura sebagai lokasi penyiksaan seorang uzumaki naruto. Semua yg ada disana hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria sambil geleng2 kepala melihat amukan sakura dengan tenaga monsternya. Semuanya yakin setelah ini naruto akan langsung di larikan ke UGD rumah sakit konoha demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Poor naruto...<p>

**End of flash back**

Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya benar-benar frustasi. Dia pijat-pijat dahinya—yang meskipun sudah berubah menjadi lelaki tampan, tetap saja masih lebar. Dia merutuki nasibnya yang begitu sial. Entah takdir macam apa yang digariskan untuknya saat ini. Dengan raut penuh kekesalan dan frustasi, ia melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan menuju ke gedung hokage disertai umpatan dalam hati.

Samar-samar sakura dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Dari ekor matanya dia dapat merasakan orang-orang menatapnya intens. Terlihat para wanita yang terkikik kecil sembari menatapnya penuh damba dan para pria menatapnya sambil memasang raut penuh keheranan. Sosok barunya ternyata berhasil menjadi sorotan semua orang, mulai dari anak2 sampai manula.

Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata ini. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tegap atletis yang hanya memakai selembar kaus tipis dan jaket shinobi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh indah dan sempurnanya. Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat tampan—hidung mancung sempurna, bibir tipis kemerahan yang terlihat _kissable_, tatapan mata yg sedikit tajam namun lembut dengan iris emerald jernih, wajah yang semulus porselen dengan rahang tegas, dahi lebarnya yang membuatnya terkesan cerdas, terlihat begitu menawan, membuat siapapun ysng menatapnya langsung terpikat dan tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan dari sosoknya sekejap pun. Rambut berwarna soft pink sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai pun tidak menyurutkan pesonanya, malah membuat penampilannya yang maskulin terkesan lembut dan gentle, menguarkan feromon-feromon yang tidak tertahankan.

Dari sini sakura mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh seperti ingin memangsanya (Sepertinya sakura tidak menyadari betapa mencoloknya sosoknya saat ini). Dia menelan ludah berkali-kali, membuat jakunnya naik turun karena gugup, yang malah menambah kesan seksi bagi mereka yang melihatnya. Sakura pun mencoba menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Harapannya hanya satu, sampai secepat-cepatnya di kantor hokage yang merupakan tempat tujuannya.

Bruk!

Karena tidak fokus, tanpa sadar sakura menubruk bahu seorang gadis, membuat tubuh gadis itu oleng. Sakura pun dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura, terlihat khawatir dan menyesal karena hampir mencelakai gadis itu. Gadis yg ditolong olehnya hanya terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan penuh kekaguman, seolah terhipnotis oleh wajah tampan lelaki (?) di hadapannya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah ditatap intens seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak bergerak sesentipun saking gugupnya.

Grep

Sakura tercengang ketika gadis yang ditolongnya malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang ketika wajah gadis itu semakin mendekat, seperti bersiap menciumnya. Sakura panik, namun tubuhnya malah terdiam saking shocknya dengan keadaan tak terduga yg sekarang dihadapinya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, bingung memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kyaaaaa kami juga mau menciumnya!"  
>Terdengar jeritan wanita di sekeliling Sakura, membuatnya kembali sadar untuk bertidak sepenuhnya. Buru-buru dia melepaskan pegangan tubuhnya pada gadis yang hampir menciumnya itu. Setelah itu dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya dipegang oleh puluhan tangan wanita sekaligus, seolah-olah ia adalah barang obralan yang tengah diincar dan diperebutkan sejuta umat.<p>

"Tidakkk!"

Sakura buru-buru berontak dari puluhan tangan itu lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari fans-fans liarnya. Dia masih dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki para wanita yg menyerangnya tadi. Dia pun mengaliri cakra di kedua telapak kakinya untuk menambah kecepatan larinya hingga 2x lipat. Dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan yg mengikuti lomba lari sprint. Dia berdoa ratusan kali dalam hati semoga dia dapat cepat-cepat sampai ke kantor hokage tanpa diikuti oleh wanita-wanita itu.

Dan setelah berlari kesetanan selama 10 menit, Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang hokage. Dia membuka pintunya dengan kasar lalu membantingnya hingga tertutup kembali. Setelahnya dia menghirup rakus oksigen dengan hidung dan mulutnya sekaligus, mencoba mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya ini. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan sosoknya yang terlihat sangat kacau—keringat yang mengalir deras membasahi tubuh dan wajah sehalus porselennya juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena berlari tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau Sakura?"  
>Sakura menoleh. Dia dapat melihat Kakashi yg duduk di kursi kagenya menatapnya heran dengan mata sayunya. Terlihat pula Yamato, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto—penampilannya seperti mumi karena perban yg melilit tubuhnya, berdiri sambil menatapnya intens dengan raut wajah kebingungan, kecuali Sasuke yg terlihat datar namun juga menatapnya dalam diam.<p>

"A-aku.. hosh hosh... dikejar2... hosh hosh... wanita-wanita gila! Hosh hosh" jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk meraup oksigen.  
>Jawabannya sukses membuat seluruh rekannya dan mantan gurunya tersenyum geli dan Naruto terbahak. Bahkan sasuke pun terlihat menahan senyumnya—terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit bergetar pelan.<p>

"Kalian senang ya melihat orang menderita?!" Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah rekan-rekanya itu.

"Wah sepertinya kau sudah berhasil mendapat banyak fans ganas ya Sakura-chan. Wajar sih, wajahmu kan lebih tampan dari pada si Teme. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Sakura-kun?" Canda Naruto yang masih terbahak.

"Apa kau belum puas kemarin kupukuli, Naruto? Atau kau mau merasakannya lagi? Bagaimana kalau kali ini sasarannya kepalamu agar aku bisa membetulkan otakmu yg sudah lama konslet itu, hm?" Desis sakura berbahaya. Seketika tawa naruto berhenti dan digantikan raut tegang, sepertinya dia ketakutan dengan ancaman Sakura. Sudah cukup kemarin dia masuk UGD dalam keadaan pingsan. Kalau bukan karena dia memiliki cakra kyuubi yg mempercepat efek penyembuhannya, Naruto yakin dia masih harus berada di rumah sakit sekitar sebulan lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Naruto kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula, bukannya bagus kalau keberadaanmu sudah diterima penduduk Konoha? Bahkan kau sudah punya banyak fans." Sahut Yamato berusaha menenangkan. Tapi ternyata ucapannya itu malah membuat Sakura terlihat semakin marah.

"BAGUS APANYA? AKU HAMPIR MATI DIKEROYOK WANITA-WANITA ITU! MEREKA MEMEGANGI TUBUHKU BAHKAN HAMPIR MENCIUMKU! ITU BUKANNYA BAGUS, TAPI GILA!" Raung sakura dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis sekarang.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Bahkan sudah menjadi lelaki pun kau masih saja tetap cerewet!" Sekarang sasuke yang bersuara. Kalimatnya terdengar tajam, membuat Sakura sukses terdiam. Sepertinya pria tampan bermata onyx itu sedikit terganggu dengan jeritan sakura yg membuat sakit telinga itu.

"Karena Sakura-san sudah datang bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai pembicaraannya, hokage-sama?" Suara Sai memecah keheningan yg sempat tercipta di ruangan itu, membuat fokus seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Yg ditatap hanya menghela nafas, lalu membenarkan sedikit posisi duduknya.

"Ya sebenarnya ini soal permintaanku mengumpulkan kalian kemarin. Sebenarnya besok aku harus pergi berkunjung ke Amegakure. Rencananya aku ingin memberi misi pada kalian semua untuk mengawalku, hitung2-hitung untuk reuni tim 7. Tapi kejadian berubahnya Sakura menjadi laki-laki sepertinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk ikut dalam misi ini." Sakura mendengus. Perkataan kakashi membuatnya teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Karena itu kau tidak diijinkan ikut untuk misi mengawalku kali ini. Bagaimanapun kondisimu harus disembunyikan. Tidak boleh ada yg tahu kalau Sakura Haruno berubah menjadi laki-laki. Ini untuk kepentingan Konoha dan privasimu." Jelas kakashi tegas sambil menatap Sakura.

"Tapi aku kan sudah terlihat oleh warga-warga Konoha?"

"Ya, karena itu aku akan menyamarkan identitasmu. Mulai sekarang kau bernama Momoya Ren, Shinobi wakil dari Amegakure untuk pertukaran iryonin menggantikan Sakura Haruno. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Tsunade dan beliau menyetujui untuk membantumu merahasiakan identitasmu. Karena bagaimanapun kau masih harus membantu di rumah sakit. Apa kau mengerti Momoya Ren?"

"Hai, _wakarimashita_." Sahut Sakura sendu.

"Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu idenditasmu selain kami yang ada di sini dan Tsunade. Akan merepotkan nantinya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut. Dia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya sekarang.  
>"Maaf ya Sakura-chan... ini semua gara-gara jurus konyolku..." sahut Naruto yang sepertinya sangat menyesal. Dia merasa cukup kasihan pada sahabat pinknya itu.<p>

Sakura menatap naruto sejenak, lalu menghela nafas."Ini memang salahmu, Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menjalaninya. Lagipula, semua ini hanya sementara, hanya sampai aku kembali ke wujud asliku. Aku kan kuat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Mau bagaimanapun, Sakura tidak bisa membenci Naruto. Mantan jinchuuriki itu adalah sabahat terbaiknya yang selalu menolongnya sejak dulu. Lagipula kemarin sakura sudah memukuli lelaki bermata biru saphire itu hingga babak belur. Jadi anggap saja mereka sudah impas sekarang.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan? Kami semua akan pergi ke Ame meninggalkanmu, dank au harus menjaga rahasia ini sendirian." Naruto memandang khawatir sahabatnya yg sudah ia ubah jadi lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Yang pergi ke Ame untuk mengawalku hanya kau, Sai, dan Yamato. Sementara Sasuke tetap akan berada di Konoha untuk mengawasi Sakura." Sahut Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Ekkkh?" Sakura dan Naruto memekik bersama. Mereka kaget, apalagi Sakura. Sasuke akan tinggal untuk mengawasinya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Dengan gugup ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia memasang wajah stoicnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi.

_Kenapa kakashi sensei menunjuk Sasuke-kun? Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun mau kan?_  
>batin Sakura.<p>

Sakura sedikit was-was. Dia yakin Sasuke akan menolak perintah Kakashi. Dia mengawasi pemuda bermata onyx tajam itu, menunggu respon penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan mengawasi dan menjaganya."  
>Mata sakura melebar ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apa dia salah dengar? Sasuke menerima perintah Kakashi untuk mengawasinya? Sebenarnya Sakura cukup senang, tapi dia masih ragu dan tidak mempercayai jawaban Sasuke itu.<p>

Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat wajah sasuke berpaling dan menatapnya, masih dengan raut datar.  
>"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya kemudian.<p>

Walau hanya satu kalimat itu, entah kenapa sakura merasa hatinya langsung diliputi ketenangan. Dia menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sedang tersipu malu sekarang. Meski tubuhnya lelaki, hati dan jiwanya masihlah gadis polos yg mencintai lelaki tampan berambut raven itu. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke siap dan mau menjaganya, walau hanya sekedar tuntutan misi. Tak apa, asal sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama pemuda yang dicintainya sejak usia 13 tahun itu, dia sudah merasa cukup senang dan bahagia.

Sepertinya perubahan wujud Sakura menjadi laki-laki tidak selamanya membawa kesialan. Buktinya dengan berubah menjadi laki-laki, Sakura jadi bisa dijaga oleh Sasuke, walau itu perintah dari Kakashi. Dengan kata lain, dia akan semakin sering bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura senang dan perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Dalam hati Sakura berharap tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan selama menjalani 'cobaan' ini.

Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

><p>AN: Holla minna-san! ketemu lagi nih sama fict gaje ini... XD saya seneng fictnya bisa di fave dan di follow... :3 gimana nih ceritanya? aneh kah? sory ya kalo humornya garing.. tapi suka-suka author dong ya? #plak digampar

author pengen nambahin sedikit romance sasusaku nih di chap depan.. tapi author lebih tekanin di friendship sih.. nah, kalo minasan punya usul/saran/kritik/masukan/kesan/curhat dll, bisa langsung di ketik di kotak review ya:3 lumayan untuk bisa ngeliat kekurangan author sehingga bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya. tapi sejujurnya author sendiri gak terlalu pusingin soal banyaknya riviews sih.. ada gk adanya riview, author akan tetep cepet2 update ceritanya. tapi kan lumayan kalau ada yang mau kasih review biar authornya makin semangat dan jadi lebih baik ke depannya hehe

after words, thanks udah baca/ngefave/follow this fict. arigatou gozaimasu! ^^ See you in the next chap ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mina-san, ketemu lagi sama story gaje bin absurd ini! XD akhirnya saya bias juga ngelanjutin story ini. Seneng deh banyak yang ngefave, follow dan reviews! Saya jadi tambah semangat! Thanks ya! #hug

Sebenernya chap tiga ini udah selesai sejak tiga hari yang lalu.. tapi karena kecerobohan author yang sangat bodoh, filenya kehapus! Hiks, saya sempet nangis lho.. #siapa yang nanya? Tapi Alhamdulillah saya bisa ngetik lanjutannya lagi karena emang ide udah nyantol di kepala. Tapi tetep aja kan lumayan lama ngetik ulang… pokoknya gondok banget deh! Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang udah beres dan dipublish! #lega sangat

Untuk fict chap tiga ini agak panjang… abisnya biar lebih puas aja mengekspresikan tulisan saya. Jadi maaf aja ya kalau rada ngebosenin karena alurnya terlalu lambat atau gimana..dan untuk kali ini saya ngasih sedikit romance Sasusaku yang implicit. Secara Sasuke itu kan ga bisa gombal-gombalan… jadi maaf (lagi) aja ya kalo gak terasa feelnya.. I just try my best… dan saya juga lebih nekenin ke friendshipnya sih ya…

Dan di sini ada rookie 13 juga! Lho kok 13? Iya, soalnya saya masih masukin chara Neji. Saya belum rela dia meninggal di perang dunia shinobi, jadi saya masukin aja charanya di sini.. hehe

Reviews saja bales di bawah storynya ya… :D

Okay, let's start the story!

Sakura's Lover

Present

**Sakura Change!**

**(Chap 3)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE, bahasa lebay nyampur**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah dikerubuti oleh puluhan gadis. Jika dilihat dari jauh, pemandangan itu terlihat bagaikan harem, tapi jika diteliti dari jarak dekat, pemandangan itu malah terlihat seperti tindak penodongan, dimana sang pemuda terlihat ketakutan karena ditodong oleh sekumpulan gadis yang menatapnya dengan ganas, seolah siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Pemuda itu bagaikan seekor kelinci yang diserbu sekawanan singa betina yang kelaparan. Dan sayangnya sekarang kelinci itu sedang terdesak dan tidak dapat kabur ke mana-mana karena terhimpit oleh tembok di balik punggungnya

"Ren-kun, makanlah bekal yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta ini!"  
>"Ren-kun, aku membuatkanmu puisi sebagai bukti cintaku padamu!"<br>"Ren-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"  
>"Ren-kun, bolehkan aku datang ke rumahmu?"<br>"Ren-kun, boleh aku melihat otot-otot di balik kausmu? Kau pasti senang saat aku mengelus mereka dengan lembut."

Suara-suara para gadis itu saling bersahutan, mencoba menggoda pemuda tampan di depan mereka itu. Bukannya merasa senang, pemuda tampan berambut soft pink itu malah terlihat semakin ketakutan dan ngeri. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menelan ludah. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia keluar dari kantor hokage, tapi sekarang dia malah harus mengalami nasib yang sama seperti tadi pagi-dikejar-kejar fans ganas Ren Momoya yang tidak lain adalah wujud Sakura Haruno yang diubah menjadi laki-laki tampan dan seksi oleh oroke no jutsu milik Naruto. Dan karena jutsu bodoh itu, dia harus rela dikejar-kejar para fansnya yang beringas. _'Dasar jutsu sialan!_' Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah menemui Kakashi di kantor hokage, hokage keenam itu lalu memerintahkan Sakura untuk menemui Tsunade—yang sekarang merupakan kepala rumah sakit Konoha, dan menceritakan situasi yang tengah dialaminya sekarang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan murid berambut pinknya itu, Tsunade langsung menggiring sosok Ren untuk diperkenalkan kepada para dokter dan seluruh petugas rumah sakit Konoha sebagai kamuflase penyebab menghilangnya Sakura Haruno. Dan hanya dalam waktu 4 jam setelah dia berkeliling untuk mengenal seluk beluk rumah sakit itu (yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dihapalnya), kabar mengenai _'iryonin tampan dan seksi dari Amegakure'_ pun menyebar dengan cepat dan luas bagai wabah penyakit menular. Akibatnya, baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pulang ke rumah, Sakura malah dihadang puluhan gadis-gadis yang telah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai _'fans girl Ren Momoya_'. Itulah sebabnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sakura terpaksa harus berlari tak tentu arah untuk menghindari kejaran para gadis aneh itu. Tanpa sadar, dia malah memilih jalan buntu yang mengakibatkan dirinya sekarang terkepung dan terhimpit dinding di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja kabur dengan memanjat dinding di belakangnya itu dan melompati atap-atap penduduk untuk kabur. Atau dia juga bisa saja mengelabui gadis-gadis ini dengan genjutsu. Tapi Kakashi telah berpesan padanya untuk tidak menunjukan kemampuan taijutsu, ninjutsu dan genjutsu miliknya selain ninjutsu medis selama berada masih berada di dalam sosok laki-lakinya. Hal ini untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya karena bisa saja ada yang mencurigai sosok Ren sebagai Sakura Haruno jika ia terlihat memakai jutsunya.

'Ini semua demi keselamatanmu.' Kata Kakashi bijak. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, nasehat Kakashi itulah yang justru malah mengancam keselamatannya!

Tuk tuk tuk

Sebuah bola plastik seukuran bola pingpong menggelinding dan berhenti beberapa sentimeter di dekat kaki Sakura. Sakura menatap bola itu, menghiraukan ocehan para gadis yang ada di sekelilingnya.

_'Bukannya itu bom asap_?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Pufff!

Dan benar saja. Tidak lama, ola plastik itu meledak dan menguarkan asap tebal dalam radius 3 meter, membuat seluruh manusia yang dilingkupi asap itu terbatuk-batuk dan menutup mata karena merasa perih, termasuk juga Sakura. Namun keadaan ini justru dianggap sebagai peluang untuk melarikan diri bagi pemuda beriris emerald itu. Dengan cepat Sakura memanjat dinding secara vertikal dengan kaki-kakinya yang telah dialiri cakra menuju atap. Dalam sekejap dia sudah melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk, menjauh dari para fansnya yang masih disibukan dengan kepulan asap tadi.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan gadis-gadis fans Momoya Ren itu, Sakura memutuskan kembali mendarat di tanah. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis setelah dipakai untuk berlari kencang untuk menghindari mereka. Padahal baru sehari dia memakai tubuh ini dan belum beradaptasi sepenuhnya, namun dia sudah dipaksa untuk berlari kencang hingga kelelahan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak?

Grep

Seseorang menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura terseret masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan gelap yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura hampir saja berteriak jika saja tidak melihat wajah si pelaku, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau hanya akan dikejar mereka lagi jika tidak berusaha untuk bersembunyi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar yang sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

"Ah, gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura menunduk. "Eto... tadi itu.. kau yang melemparkan bom asap saat aku terkepung oleh mereka, bukan? Arigatou ne.. aku merasa sangat-sangat tertolong." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Saat pertama kali melihat bola asap itu, Sakura langsung tahu bahwa pastilah Sasuke yang melemparkannya. Hanya bungsu Uchiha itulah yang mengetahui keadaannya dan bertugas mengawasinya selama masih berwujud lelaki. Walaupun Sasuke menolongnya karena tuntutan misi, tetap saja Sakura merasa senang dan bersyukur. Setidaknya pemuda berambut raven di depannya ini tidak membiarkannya menjadi bulan-bulanan fans gilanya sendiri.

"Hn. Ayo pergi." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gang duluan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Aku sekarang mulai bisa memahami perasaanmu Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil masih berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda stoic yang ia ajak bicara itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya… sejak dulu kan kau selalu dikejar-kejar olehku dan para fansmu yang lain. Pasti kau merasa risih dan tidak nyaman dengan gangguan kami... aku baru menyadarinya setelah mengalamainya sendiri." Sakura tertunduk. Miris rasanya jika mengingat dulu dia selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke tanpa henti tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu. Pasti Sasuke selalu merasa risih dan terganggu akan kehadirannya saat itu. Pantas saja kalau Sasuke sering mengatainya menyebalkan dan membencinya. Rasa kesal dan lelahnya sekarang ini setelah dikejar-kejar para fans Momoya Ren itu pastilah karma untuknya karena sejak dulu selalu bertingkah menyebalkan disebabkan obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda pemilik dua mata legendaris itu, yang kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua selama perjalanan, hanya suara langkah kaki yang samar sajalah yang menjadi penghias kesunyian mereka.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian. Sakura agak heran saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko itu. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun mengikutinya. Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko dikejar-kejar fans-fans gila Ren Momoya lagi. Dia merasa lebih aman jika berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Ya walau dengan begitu ia harus rela dicueki oleh pemuda irit suara itu.

Keheranan Sakura semakin bertambah saat melihat Sasuke mengambil beberapa potong kaos dan celana rumahan pria. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke melimpahkan barang-barang yang sudah dia pilih itu ke tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit kewalahan memeganginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membeli baju sebanyak ini, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau kekurangan baju? Atau baju-bajumu sudah semakin menyempit dan sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi?" Tanya Sakura tanpa henti dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Setahunya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelanja banyak baju. Sasuke kan lebih senang memakai kimono putih berlambang Uchiha dengan resletingnya yang sengaja dibuka setengah jalan untuk menampakan dada bidang putih mulusnya (author nosebleed #dichidori Sasuke) Jadi untuk apa pemuda tampan itu membeli kaus dan celana sebanyak ini?

Sasuke mendengus, seolah-olah pertanyaan Sakura adalah pertanyaan paling konyol sedunia. "Tentu saja untukmu, baka. Memangnya kau mau memakai kaus itu terus selama menjadi laki-laki?" ujar Sasuke dingin, lalu kembali melanjutkan memilih pakaian untuk Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura memang belum sempat membeli pakaian yang harus dia kenakan selama menjadi laki-laki. Baju yang ia pakai sekarang pun hanyalah baju yang ia beli di supermarket dekat rumahnya karena dia menolak memakai baju milik ayahnya, itu pun dengan menahan malu karena harus membeli baju pria seorang diri (bagaimanapun, jiwa Sakura masihlah seorang gadis meski tubuhnya berupa laki-laki kece).

Jadi… Sasuke bermaksud membantunya ya? Apa Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura pasti merasa malu jika hanya berbelanja pakaian pria seorang diri? Untuk itukah Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko ini—membantu dan menemani Sakura berbelanja pakaian? Sakura tidak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati. Perhatian kecil Sasuke ini membuat hatinya menghangat. Ternyata di balik sifat Sasuke yang dingin itu, dia masih memikirkan nasib sial temannya, itulah yang Sakura pikirkan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura merasa begitu senang karena mendapat perhatian lebih dari lelaki yang dicintainya sejak dia masih di akademi itu.

"Hn, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Sekarang kita ke bagian celana dalam." Sasuke berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah jawdrop sambil menjatuhkan rahangnya karena mendengar perintah Sasuke barusan. '_Jadi… aku juga harus membeli benda berbentuk segitiga Bermuda itu?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah porselen pemuda itu memerah sempurna. '_Tidaaaaaaakkkkkk!"_ jerit innernya meraung-raung.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar dari toko setelah membayar pakaian-pakaian itu—meski Sasuke yang memilihkan bajunya tetap saja Sakura yang harus membayar belanjaannya juga membawanya sendirian karena lelaki berwajah stoic nan tampan itu tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membantu membawakan belanjaannya. Hal ini mebuat Sakura manyun dan mendengus kesal beberapa kali. Tega sekali laki-laki itu menyuruhnya membawa dua kantung besar itu sendirian. Bahkan menawarinya untuk membantu pun tidak. _'Dasar laki-laki dingin!' _umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Hei Sakura, sepertinya kau lupa bahwa kau sekarang sedang berada dalam wujud laki-laki kece dan kuat yang bisa dengan mudah membawa belanjaanmu itu sendiri. Jadi untuk apa dibantu?

"Hei kalian!" terdengar teriakan suara cempreng dari arah belakang kedua anak manusia itu. Saat menoleh, mereka dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria serta Sai yang berjalan pelan di belakang pemuda enerjik itu sembari tersenyum tipis—yang entah palsu atau bukan. Sakura dan Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah mereka, menunggui kedua pemuda itu.

"Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu Teme dan Saku—Ren!" Naruto hampir saja keceplosan menyebut nama Sakura jika saja Sasuke tidak mendeath glare keras dirinya.

"Ya. Sasuke-ku—Sasuke-san baru saja menemaniku berbelanja." Sakura juga hampir saja menyebut nama Sasuke dengan suffix kesayangannya jika saja pemuda dingin itu tidak mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Bagi Sakura dan Naruto, tatapan Sasuke sekarang itu terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan wajah gosh-like Yamato saat sedang marah.

Melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang salah tingkah di depan Sasuke membuat Sai tersnyum geli. Kedua orang itu memang harus diawasi terus agar tidak membocorkan rahasia tim mereka itu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ada yang mendengar dan mengawasi percakapan mereka sekarang ini, kan? Jadi mereka harus terus waspada agar tidak dicurigai. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik untuk mengawasi mereka dan menjaga rahasia di antara ini.

"Apa yang kau beli, Ren-san" Tanya Sai sambil melirik kedua kantung belanjaan Sakura yang ditenteng di masing-masing tangannya.

'Hanya beberapa potong kaus dan celana rumahan kok. Juga…." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seketika wajah pemuda abal-abal itu menjadi merah bagai udang goreng.

"Juga…?" Sai masih menunggu jawaban tanggung Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat penasaran dengan isi kantung belanjaan Sakura.

"Celana dalam." Akhirnya Sasukelah yang melengkapi jawaban itu dengan nada datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

"Kenapa baru membelinya sekarang Ren-san? Memangnya kau merasa nyaman mengenakan pakaian dalam lamamu?" Tanya Sai dengan penuh kepolosan dan disertai raut innocent yang ia miliki. Pertanyaan pemuda itu sukses membuat Sakura menjatuhkan rahang dengan tidak elitnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sai bisa menanyakan hal memalukan itu dengan sangat blak-blakan di depan umum seperti ini. Sementara itu Naruto hanya dapat sweat drop ditambah Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar.

"Tentu saja aku pakai yang pria, Baka! Kemarin aku harus berusaha menahan malu karena membelinya sendirian di supermarket di dekat rumahku beserta kaos yang aku kenakan ini!" kalau tidak mengingat-ingat bahwa sekarang ia berada di depan umum, Sakura pasti sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Menghadapi pemuda kekurangan emosi seperti Sai ini memang harus memiliki kesabaran super dengan kuota unlimited.

"Jadi kau membantu Ren memilih cd, Teme? Memangnya kau sudah tahu ukurannya? Atau jangan-jangan... kau malah sudah melihanya ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran mesumnya. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkannya, karena sudah terlanjur disensor duluan oleh author (#author dirashengan Naruto).

Bletak!

Sakura memukul keras kepala Naruto hingga menimbulkan benjolan besar mengenaskan di kepala pirang jabrik pemuda itu (#author juga dipukul, dan langsung tewas ditempat akibat pendarahan internal dan eksternal yang overlimit).

"TENTU TIDAK, BAKA! AKU SAJA TIDAK TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATNYA APALAGI SASUKE!" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil mengomel di depan Naruto, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya sweat drop karena melihat seorang pemuda tampan, keren dan seksi mengomel dengan suara nyaring bagai ibu-ibu hamil yang ngidamnya tidak dituruti (ga nyambung).

"Kecilkan suaramu, REN!" Desis Sasuke tajam, yang seketika membuat Sakura menciut. Tampang Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak segan-segan menincang Sakura dengan kusanagi lalu memberikan potongan dagingnya kepada Aoda untuk makan malam. Intinya, ekspresinya sungguh sangat mengerikan.

"Ekh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa dosa—yang sepertinya masih mau melanjutkan percakapan mesum mereka itu.

"A-aku tidak sudi melihatnya! Tadi pagi pun aku terpaksa mandi dan memakai baju sambil menutup mata. Meski berubah jadi laki-laki, aku tidak mau melihat hal-hal terlarang sebelum aku menikah!" Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah menjelaskan hal itu. Dia yakin wajahnya sekarang ini pastilah lebih merah daripada warna rambut Gaara sang kazekage Suna. Dia sungguh malu, namun dia memang harus menjelaskan kenyataan itu agar teman-temannya tidak salah paham dan tidak menganggapnya gadis mesum atau menjijikan, atau sebagainya. Dia tidak mau jika teman-temannya ini membencinya apalagi sampai meninggalkannya, terutama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak akan sanggup kalau pujaan hatinya itu membencinya.

Teman-teman Sakura hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka merasa tidak perlu mendengar pejelasan pemuda abal-abalan itu. Mereka sudah cukup mengerti keadaan Sakura yang serba sulit karena perubahan fisiknya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Lagipula mereka bisa memaklumi jika sampai hal itu terjadi(read:melihat bagian tubuh 'asing'). Pokonya mereka akan selalu berusaha membantu Sakura untuk menghadapi masa-masa sulitnya ini, apapun yang akan terjadi.

Ne Sakura, sepertinya kekhawatiranmu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena teman-temanmu ini sangatlah menyayangimu.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal tidak penting ini lagi. Ingat, kita harus cepat-cepat datang ke Yakini-Q sebelum jam makan malam atau kita akan terlambat datang ke pesta." Sahut Sai memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Pesta?" Sakura menatap Sai dengan raut kebingungan. Namun tidak sampai lima detik, matanya langsung membulat sempurna karena baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, pesta rookie 13 ya? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" Sakura menangkupkan wajahnya dengan dua tangannya yang masih memegang kantong-kantong besar belanjaan.

"Kau akan datang ke pesta kan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat bermata onyxnya itu.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu nan sakral itulah yang terlontar dari bibir tipis bungsu Uchiha ini, entah menyetujui atau tidak.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pulang dan menaruh belanjaanmu itu Saku-Ren! sebentar lagi sudah jam makan malam." Ujar Naruto penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sana.<p>

Sakura hanya menunduk mendengar ajakan Naruto. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. "Aku tidak bisa datang, Naruto."

"Kenapa? Apa kau kelelahan? Aku yakin rasa lelahmu akan langsung hilang jika datang ke sana. kau kan sudah menunggu-nunggu acara ini sejak lama." Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Apa kau lupa, Naruto? Aku ini bukan Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah iryonin Amegakure bernama Ren Momoya. Mana mungkin aku pergi ke pesta para ninja Konoha, bukan?" Tolak Sakura. Namun dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin pergi ke pesta itu. Dia bahkan sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini, hari dimana para anggota rookie 13 berkumpul bersama. Jarang sekali ninja-ninja hebat itu berkumpul dalam satu waktu dan tempat karena sekarang mereka telah memiliki kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Jadi wajar saja jika Sakura sangat antusias untuk menyambut datangnya hari dimana mereka bisa pesta kecil-kecilan sambil melepas rindu. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, mana mungkin dia bisa ikut bergabung dengan mereka kan? Sosoknya saat ini hanyalah orang asing, bukan salah satu dari teman mereka.

"Memangnya siapa yang melarangmu untuk datang?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka berempat, membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan sedikit kaget. "Mereka akan menerimamu. Karena kau akan datang bersama kami." Tukasnya lugas.

"Ya, Sasuke-san benar, Ren-san. Kamilah yang akan menjelaskan kepada mereka perihal kedatanganmu." Tambah Sai sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ya ya... mereka benar! Karena itu cepatlah pulang! Jangan sampai kita kehabisan daging karena datang terlambat!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dengan hangat lalu memperlihatkan cengiran 5 jari khas miliknya.

Sakura terdiam dambil menatap ketiga teman prianya lalu seketika tersenyum hangat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat terharu dengan sikap teman-temannya yang setia kawan dan tidak berniat meninggalkannya. Relung jiwanya terasa begitu penuh akan kebahagiaan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menubruk Naruto hingga kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menabrak Sai dan Sasuke di belakangnya. Lalu Sakura pun memeluk ketiganya sekaligus dalam rengkuhan besar lengannya, memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dan harunya karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat luar biasa baik dan pengertian itu. "Terima kasih." Katanya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian sosok Sakura langsung pergi dengan melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan berganti baju, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang hanya dapat tersenyum geli, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis karena melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian keempat anggota tim tujuh itu sudah berada di depan kedai Yakini-Q. Sakura berjalan dengan posisi diapit oleh Sasuke dan Sai, sementara Naruto sudah berjalan duluan saking tidak sabarnya untuk bergabung dengan para anggota rookie 13 yang lain dan juga karena desakan perutnya yang sudah sedari tadi minta diisi.

Sementara itu, sejak tadi Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia memang senang karena dapat datang ke pesta ini, tapi dia juga merasa tegang karena datang ke pesta ini dengan kondisi fisik yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Jantung pemuda bermata seindah emerald itu terus bertalu-talu dengan kecepatan maksimum. Sakura berdoa semoga saja setelah ini dia tidak mengidap penyakit tekanan darah tinggi akibat kerja jantungnya yang melebihi batas normal itu.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Sasuke, seolah menyadari kegugupan Sakura. Sakura menoleh sekilas pada pria berwajah stoic itu, lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia langsung diliputi ketenangan setelah mendengar sepatah kata dari Sasuke tadi. Dia bersyukur orang yang dicintainya masih perduli padanya. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki kedai itu bersama-sama, menghampiri Naruto yang masih mencari-cari meja para anggota Rokie 13.

"Hei, lama sekali kalian! Kami sudah menunggu dari ta—siapa pemuda berambut pink itu?" Pertanyaan Kiba langsung teralihkan ketika melihat sosok Ren Momoya yang berjalan ditengah-tengah anggota tim tujuh.

"Eh itu kan sang pangeran feromon!" Ino hampir menjerit ketika melihat sosok Ren. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu bahkan sampai bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya setelah mendengar julukan Ino pada sosoknya ini.

_'Apa katanya tadi? Pangeran feromon?'_

"Ah, benar! Ternyata lebih tampan dan keren daripada yang dibicarakan ya!" Timpal Tenten antusias. Mata gadis berambut cepol dua itu menatap lekat Ren yang sekarang malah terlihat kikuk.

"Be-benar, a-aku setuju dengan Tenten-chan." Bahkan Hinata pun ikut-ikutan. Entah kenapa wajah gadis heiress klan Hyuuga itu memerah sempurna saat melihat Ren.

"Jadi kalian sudah kenal dengn pemuda itu?" Tanya Chouji yang bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daging-daging yang sedang dipanggang saking penasarannya.

"Dia itu peserta pertukaran iryonin yang mewakili Amegakure, menggantikan Sakura yang merupakan wakil Konoha yang sudah berangkat ke Ame sejak kemarin." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Pantas saja sejak kemarin aku tidak melihat Sakura-chan. Huaaa... aku kangen pada Sakura-chan!" Seru Lee yang mulai menangis bombay, yang kemudian mendapat tepukan menenangkan dari Shino.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik. Biarkanlah dia memperkenalkan dirinya dulu." Sahut Neji yang masih juga memasang wajah datar.

"Ha-hai, namaku Momoya Ren. Aku adalah wakil dari Amegakure untuk pertukaran iryonin antardesa aliansi untuk menggantikan Sakura Haruno. Meski begitu, aku hanyalah seorang ninja medis yang tidak pandai menggunakan ninjutsu dan taijutsu apalagi genjutsu. Kemampuanku hanyalah di bidang medis saja. Karena itu, mohon bantuannya." Ren alias Sakura berojigi sebentar sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada para shinobi (yang sudah sangat dikenalnya) itu.

"Kami mengajaknya ke sini untuk memperkenalkannya kepada kalian. Pasti lebih ramai jika bertambah seorang lagi kan? Hitung-hitung menggantikan Sakura-chan yang pergi ke Ame sejak kemarin." Jelas Naruto.

"Ya, kebetulan kamilah yang diminta hokage -sama untuk menjaganya selama berada di Konoha." Sahut Sai menambahkan. Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam pun mengangguk setuju untuk meyakinkan tanpa bersuara.

"Maafkan aku karena telah lancang menghadiri pesta kalian ini. Aku hanya.. ingin lebih mengenal lebih dekat shinobi-shinobi hebat Konoha yang terkenal itu." Sakura mencoba melemparkan senyum terbaiknya, berharap sosoknya dapat diterima anggota Rookie 13 yang lain.

"Tentu saja Ren-kun!" Ino berjalan ke arah Ren dengan anggun, disusul oleh Tenten. Kedua kunoichi itu mendorong tubuh Naruto dan Sai, lalu mengapit kedua lengan kekar Ren alias Sakura yang tiba-tiba mati gaya karena perlakuan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak dapat merespon sedikitpun saat digiring paksa menuju bagian tempat duduk kosong di samping Hinata yang seharusnya ditempati para anggota tim tujuh. Para anggota rookie 13 hanya dapat bersweat drop ria melihat kelakuan dua kunoichi itu.

"Hei Ino, Tenten, kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri mengambil Ren, hah?!" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Berisik sekali kau, Naruto. Wajar kan jika kami ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Ren-kun?" Seru Ino sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan kekar Ren.

"Ya. Kami juga kan ingin mengenal Ren-kun dengan lebih baik. Benarkan Hinata?" Tanya Tenten, meminta persetujuan gadis berambut panjang indigo itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan masih menunduk. Wajah dan telinganya sudah sangat memerah. Sepertinya ia juga sudah terpikat pesona Ren, sama halnya dengan Ino dan Tenten.

Sakura hanya bisa mematung tanpa daya karena tingkah pola teman-teman kunoichinya itu. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan sikap mereka yang drastis sehingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Lepaskan dia! Kami disuruh menjaganya tahu!" Kata Naruto berang.

"Kami tidak akan macam-macam kok! Memangnya kami mau memakannya apa? Sudahlah, duduk saja kalian di sana! Kamilah yang akan menggantikan kalian untuk menjaganya sekarang." Bela Ino yang malah memeluk erat lengan Ren.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian duduk. Berdebat dengan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya. Hah, medokusei" lerai Shikamaru dengan tampang malas. Sebelum sempat protes, Naruto sudah diseret Sai untuk duduk disamping Chouji, sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah mantan anbu Ne itu.

Mereka semua pun memulai acara makan-makan itu. Sambil meyantap yakiniku, mereka mengobrol mengenai kegiatan-kegiatan yang mereka jalani saat ini. Sesekali mereka melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Ren dan dijawab sekedarnya (sebenarnya yang lebih banyak bertanya adalah para kunoichi itu). Tentu saja Sakura cukup senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya itu, walau dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita dan bertanya dengan akrab kepada teman-temannya itu. Bagaimana pun dia harus terlihat seolah-olah baru pertama kali bertemu dan mengobrol dengan mereka kan?

"Ren-kun kenapa warna rambutmu pink?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura yang sedang meminum ocha hampir menyemburkan minuman itu keluar, mengakibatkan dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Pertanyaan Ino itu membuatnya kaget. Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget, ketiga rekan setim Sakura yang lain pun sepertinya agak panik dan khawatir dengan pertanyaan Ino tadi. Bukan hanya itu saja, pertanyaan Ino tadi bahkan sukses menyedot perhatian para anggota Rookie 13 yang lain yang sepertinya juga agak penasaran dengan rambut pink Ren. Sakura pun dengan cepat memutar otaknya, mencari alasan yang cukup logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos Ino tadi.

"Ng.. eto.. aku ini memang suka sekali mengganti warna rambutku sesuai dengan warna dominan suatu musim. Karena sekarang musim semi, aku pun mengecat rambutku menjadi warna pink agar sama dengan bunga Sakura." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum gugup. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Ino puas dengan jawabannya sehingga tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Oh ya, kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa memakai ninjutsu dan taijutsu, tapi kenapa tubuhmu ini memiliki otot-otot yang kencang?" Tanya Tenten sembari menatap dan menyentuh otot bisep Sakura.

"A-ah itu... itu karena aku sering berolahraga dan memakan banyak makanan berprotein tinggi."

"A-ano, ke-kenapa Ren-kun memakai parfume beraroma cherry? Bukannya itu parfume wanita?"

Sakura langsung mendadak kaku mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ternyata gadis pemalu itu cukup peka. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mengganti jenis sabun mandinya setelah berubah menjadi laki-laki.

"Hm.. sebenarnya.." Sakura terdiam,mencoba mendramatisir suasana. Seluruh orang langsung terdiam, memperhatikan sosok pemuda tampan itu lekat. "Aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang nyaman dengan wangi tubuhku. Kupikir para wanita lebih senang mencium aroma manis pada kulit tubuh seorang pria daripada bau keringat, bukan? Dengan begitu pasti mereka akan senang menyentuh dan mengecup kulit tubuhku tanpa henti." Sakura menampakan seringai seksi dengan tambahan satu alisnya yang sedikit terangkat, seolah-olah menggoda semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah darimana asalnya inspirasi kata-kata dan ekspresi wajah seksinya itu. Sepertinya tubuh seksi hasil produk oroke no jutsu Naruto pun membawa perubahan sikap sakura menjadi sama-sama seksi.

Wajah Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata seketika berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Kata-kata Sakura tadi membuat tubuh seksinya mengeluarkan feromon-feromon hingga 10x lipat lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya. Dan hal itu telah cukup untuk membawa pikiran para kunoichi itu melayang dan membayangkan tubuh seksi pemuda tampan ini yang siap untuk dinikmati. Sayangnya kelanjutan khayalan mereka itu langsung disensor oleh author (lagi). (Readers: dasar author mesum!)

Crot!

Sakura ternganga lebar saat melihat Hinata memuncratkan darah mimisan yang cukup banyak dan langsung pingsan seketika. Dia langsung panik dan mencoba menghentikan aliran darah di hidung Hinata, tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tisu. Dengan masih panik, dia langsung merobek kaus tipisnya sebatas perut dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap hidung dan ceceran darah Hinata di wajah cantik temannya itu. Ternyata tindakannya itu pun membuat Ino dan tenten mimisan dan pingsan juga karena melihat perut seksi Sakura. Sakura terlihat semakin panik karena menyebabkan dua kunoichi yang lain tumbang.

Semua teman Rookie 13 yang bergender laki-laki di ruangan itu malah jawdrop melihat tingkahnya, kecuali Shino, Neji dan Sasuke yang masih tampak datar. Keseksian Sakura ternyata malah membawa sedikit masalah pada pesta mereka. Akhirnya acara mereka harus terhenti sejenak demi menolong rekan-rekan cantik mereka yang pingsan itu. Dan setelah mengobati dan membuat ketika kunoichi cantik itu sadar kembali dari pingsannya, Ren alias Sakura pamit pulang duluan dengan alasan mengganti bajunya yang sudah robek. Setelah diijinkan, dia langsung pulang sendirian secepat kilat, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Naruto dan Sai yang ingin mengantarnya. Dan selama di perjalanan, dia terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat pesta Rookie 13 itu hancur berantakan. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu datang ke sana, jika dia masih berada pada wujud lelakinya. Dia memang tidak pernah menyangka wujud lelakinya itu telah menimbukan satu masalah lagi.

Sebenarnya itu bukan karena kebodohanmu Sakura. Itu semua disebabkan feromon-feromonmu yang terlali tinggi dan memikat. Sepertinya kau harus mulai belajar untuk mengontrol feromon-feromon seksimu itu, eh?

TBC

Gimana? Gaje ya? Hehe… ayo kasih masukan lagi ke saya untuk memperbaiki kealpaan saya!

Bales Reviews nih… ^^

Guest: ini udah update, walau gak pake kilat sih.. hehe

Ly Melia: ini updatenya.. sory kalo gak pake kilat ya.. hehe siip.. nanti ditambah lagi Sasusakunya! Ada ide? Tapi tenang aja, Sakura gaakan jadi cowok celamanya kok… nanti juga balik jadi cewek lagi dengan cara yang sedikit menakjubkan mungkin… hehe

ranggagian67: terima kasih atas pujiannya! :D iya, author emang sadar di chap dua kemarin banyak banget kata-kata yang kurang pas gitu.. makanya author coba perbaiki di chap 3 ini. Kalau masih ada yang kurang pas, kasih tahu saya lagi ya? Hehe soal reuni rookie 12 udah ada idenya di kepala author untuk chap 3 ini.. tapi soal onsen itu, author akan coba masukin di chap 4 ya,, ini usulan yang cukup seru dan menantang! XD thanks untuk usulannya dan nasehatnya ya! Author benar-benar merasa termotivasi dan tertolong sekali lho! ^^

kyuaiioe: iya ini udah update ya.. walau gak pake kilat sih.. hehe :D

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haloha mina-san! Ketemu lagi sama author dengan fict super gajenya ini! XD yup, sekarang fict ini sudah masuk ke chap ke-4! Yeiyyyy! #lebay #ditabok

Maaf author rada lama updatenya soalnya author punya sedikit kesibukan dengan Pr-Pr author yang sudah menumpuk bak gunung Fuji. (ketahuan lo ya ternyata lo pemales, thor.. -_-) sebenernya sih fict ini udah selesai dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi author baru sempet ngeditnya dan ngepublishnya sekarang. Jadi maafkanlah author yang menyedihkan ini… T^T

Kali ini ditambah lagi SasuSakunya walau sepertinya akan terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara mereka berdua. Jadi tetaplah penasaran sama fict gaje ini! #plak

Oh ya kemaren sempet ada yang nanya, kenapa Naruto itu disebut mantan Jinchuuriki dan bisa cepet sembuh setelah dihajar Sakura?

Kalo dalam manganya kan, Kyuubi itu berhasil ditarik dari tubuh Naruto kan ya sama Madara., jadi bisa dibilang Naruto itu bukan lagi jinchuuriki. Dan saat di episode terakhir-terakhir pas Naruto dan Sasuke ngelawan Kaguya, Naruto dibantu sama cakra-cakra para juubi, jadi walau dikatakan Naruto itu jinchuuriki, tapi dia masih punya sedikit cakra juubi. Itu yang author tahu lho.. tapi mungkin aja salah.. kalian bisa kasih tahu author yang benernya biar author ralat… hehe maaf ya… ^^

Btw, buat balesan reviews, seperti biasa di bawah cerita ya! :D

Okey, tanpa banyak cincong lagi let's we start the story! :D

Sakura's Lover

Present

**Sakura Change!**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE, straight!**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yang bernama Momoya Ren?"<p>

Sakura baru saja akan menyuapkan sebutir dango ke dalam mulutnya ketika dia merasa ada sebuah suara yang menegurnya. Saat Sakura membalikan badan, dia dapat melihat segerombolan pria berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Mereka seolah mengintimidasi Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh yang sedikit ganjil. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Rasanya dia tidak mengenal pria-pria ini, lalu apa masalah mereka hingga mengepungnya seperti ini?

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" Tanya Sakura (sok) polos, masih menggenggam setusuk dango di tangan kanannya dan sebungkus dango di tangan kirinya.

"Masih pura-pura tidak tahu ya!? Dasar lelaki berambut pink!" Umpat seorang lelaki di antara mereka.

"Tunggu dulu tuan-tuan! Aku merasa tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan kalian. Jadi kenapa kalian harus marah dan mengepungku begini?" Tuntut Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berurusan dengan kami secara langsung. Tapi karena kau dan wajahmu itu, para kekasih dan istri kami menjadi fansmu! Kau tahu akibatnya? Tiap detik mereka meneriakan 'Ren-kun' 'Ren-kun'! Itu menyebalkan!" Bentak pria bercodet sembari menirukan suara wanita.

"Ya, bahkan Nana-chan selalu membanding-bandingkan wajahku dengan wajahmu!"

"Istriku juga menempel foto-fotomu di kamar kami!"

"Intinya, semua kegilaan mereka itu semua adalah karena kau! Karena itu kau harus menerima akibatnya!" Para pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang berada dalam tubuh lelaki bernama Ren Momoya. Sakura yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena merasa umurnya akan semakin memendek karena pria-pria itu pun hanya dapat berjalan mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meninju para lelaki yang sedang terbakar api cemburu karena ulahnya yang tanpa disengaja telah meluluhkan hati kekasih dan istri mereka itu, tapi keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan. Kakashi sang rokudaime itu telah berpesan untuk tidak menggunakan taijutsu, genjutsu, dan ninjutsu jika masih berada dalam tubuh pria kece dan seksinya ini di depan umum (lagi terdesak pun kamu masih bisa narsis ya Sakura.. -_-). Jadi sekarang ini dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain... KABUR!

"HEI BERHENTI KAU!"

Sakura tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan raungan marah para lelaki itu. Dia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, menghiraukan tatapan warga Konoha yang menjadikan peristiwa kejar-kejaran itu sebagai pusat perhatian mereka sekarang. Raut ketakutannya benar-benar menguasai wajahnya saat ini.

_'Kenapa nasibku sial sekali sih? Tidak wanita, tidak laki-laki, semuanya mengejarku dengan penuh nafsu membunuh! Oh kami-sama, kenapa kau timpakan kesialan beruntun ini padaku? Shaannarooo!"_ Jerit inner Sakura.

Grep!

Seseorang menarik tangan Sakura kencang, sehingga Sakura berhenti berlari dan tertarik mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak tubuh orang yang telah menariknya itu. Sakura sempat menegang. Kenapa dia semudah ini tertangkap oleh pria-pria itu!? Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang!

"Tidak, ampun! Bukan salahku! Ini semua karena wajah tampanku! Sungguh! Jangan pukuli aku! Aku tidak mau wajahku rusak dan di operasi plastik!" Racau Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan, memohon ampun sambil terus memejamkan matanya dengan raut ngeri. Sungguh, dia benar-benar belum siap dihakimi massa (?) akibat wajah tampannya ini.

"Diamlah, kau hanya akan membuat kita ketahuan." Bisik seseorang di telinganya. Sakura seketika membelalakan matanya. Matanya langsung dapat menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri rapat disampingnya, bersembunyi di celah-celah sempit gang gelap. Wajah keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu masih tetap datar. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan jalanan di depan mereka yang masih ramai dilalui para lelaki yang tadi mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia hanya bisa mengikuti perintah pemuda tampan berambut raven itu.

"Gomen... mereka mengejarku gara-gara kekasih dan istri mereka semua menjadi fansku. Terima kasih karena telah menyembunyikanku." Bisik Sakura serendah mungkin. Dia benar-benar bersyukur teman setimnya itu lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya. Sakura senang karena Sasuke masih mau memperhatikannya walau sedikit.

"Hn, sudah tugasku."

Sakura terdiam, hatinya tertohok keras atas jawaban singkat, padat dan berkelas—ehmm maksudnya jelas—Sasuke tadi. Bukan karena nada suaranya yang datar itu, tapi lebih kepada kenyataan yang baru di sadari Sakura, bahwa ternyata selama ini Sasuke melindunginya hanya karena tuntutan misi yang diberikan Kakashi, bukan karena pemuda itu benar-benar ingin menolong dan menyeamatkannya. Hati Sakura terasa cukup sakit saat mengetahui dan menyadarinya, rasanya seperti dicubit oleh babon ngamuk di kebun binatang safari (lho kok ga nyambung thor? #Ditabok Sakura #author tewas).

"Kurasa keadaannya sudah aman. Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumah sakit." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gang lebih dahulu. Sakura memperhatikan punggung lelaki yang dicintainya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan setelah menghela nafas cukup keras, Sakura buru-buru menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. Untung saja dia sekarang memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dengan langkah kaki yang panjang, sehingga mudah baginya menyusul pemuda berwajah stoic itu dan berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Dango yang masih ditenteng di tangan kanannya sekarang sudah tidak lagi menggugah rasa laparnya.

"Selamat pagi Ren-kun."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan serta kedipan genit para perawat serta pasien wanita di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor Tsunade. Senyuman tipis mautnya itu cukup membuat para wanita itu bersorak riang dalam hati. Ya hanya dalam hati, karena di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik. Inilah yang Sakura sukai dari rumah sakit. Seganas apapun para fans Momoya Ren, mereka tidak akan berani beraksi di rumah sakit. Jadi setidaknya Sakura dapat mrasa aman untuk sementara waktu dari kejaran serta jeritan para fansnya itu jika berada dalam tempat kerjanya itu.

Sakura mengetuk pintu bertuliskan KEPALA RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA : SENJU TSUNADE. Terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura pun memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung dapat melihat Tsunade yang sedang menekuni sebuah buku sambil memegang cawan sakenya.

"Kudengar kemarin terjadi sedikit kekacauan di reuni Rookie 13 ya?" Tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening lebarnya, heran. Apa pertanyaan itukah yang membuatnya dipanggil ke sini saat sedang memeriksa pasien? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Dari mana shisou tahu? Dan mengapa menanyakannya?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kabarmu? segala hal tentangmu sudah menjadi bahan gosip terhangat di seluruh penjuru Konoha." Jelas Tsunade sambil tersenyum geli. Wanita berumur yang masih cantik karena cakra anti-aging itu (Author ditonjok Tsunade) kembali meminum sake dalam cawannya.

"Ayolah, shisou... kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka!" Seru Sakura frustasi. Entah sejak kapan gurunya itu ikut-ikutan jadi tukang gosip begini.

"Nasibmu sekarang bagiku sama menariknya dengan wajah tampanmu itu, Momoya Ren."

Sakura hanya mendengus keras. Entah kata-kata gurunya itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan, yang jelas dia tidak merasa senang mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak merasa senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Shizune-senpai dan Tonton?" Tanya Sakura sembari celingukan. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kakak seperguruannya itu tidak berada di sana. Padahal biasanya asisten Tsunade dan babi peliharaannya yang imut itu selalu berada di samping gurunya ini.

"Sedang membuat ramuan regenerasi jaringan hewan yang rusak di laboratorium kimia bersama Hana. Oh ya, kudengar dari Utsuka kau hanya menangani 4 pasien ya hari ini?"

"Hai, hanya 4 orang. Pasangan suami istri Mizuki untuk terapi rutin reumatik mereka, Kyouhirou yang mengalami patah tulang ringan, juga nona Naora pasien rawat intensif sehabis persalinan." Jelas Sakura sembari membuka keempat jarinya dan mengeleminasi setiap jarinya untuk satu pasien.

"Hm... kalau begitu, setelah semua tugasmu itu selesai, kutugaskan kau untuk mencari tanaman obat Ruindo di hutan. Aku mau menanamnya di rumah kaca. Tanaman itu cocok untuk dijadikan salep untuk penyakit kulit yang sedang melanda warga akhir-akhir ini. Dan dengan menanamnya, kita tidak perlu khawatir kekurangan jika tanaman itu habis di hutan." Tsunade menuangkan lagi sake ke cawannya yang kosong. Sakura hanya diam saja memperhatikan wanita yang tengah meminum sake itu. Rasanya dia ingin geleng-geleng kepala. Sakura yakin gurunya itu mencuri-curi kesempatan minum sake sebelum Shizune datang dan menyita botol-botol sakenya.

"Hai, wakarimashita."

"Dan pergilah bersama bocah Uchiha itu." Tambah Tsunade kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura terperanjat mendengar perintah Tsunade. "Maksud shishou bersama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Memangnya ada Uchiha yang lainnya, tuan Momoya Ren?" Tanya Tsunade gemas sembari menenggak sake di cawannya.

"Aku juga bisa sendiri, shisou! Ini hanya pekerjaan mudah. Jadi kurasa tidak perlu sampai minta ditemani segala." Tolak Sakura. Sakura rasanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki berambut raven itu gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi. Dia belum bisa menata hatinya akibat kata-kata Sasuke. Lagipula, Sakura pun tidak mau merepotkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Bodoh, apa kata orang-orang nanti jika mereka melihat iryonin desa Amegakure berkeliaran di hutan perbatasan desa Konoha sendirian? Kalau tidak dicuriga melakukan tindak kejahatan atau spionase, kau akan dicurigai sebagai Sakura Haruno. Mana ada ninja desa Ame yang mengenal seluk beluk desa konoha hingga hutan perbatasannya kan?" Satu pertanyaan retoris Tsunade itu ternyata cukup untuk membungkam Sakura yang sempat mau berkilah lagi. Pemuda tampan berambut pink itu hanya tersenyum miring sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang seharusnya tidak gatal.

"Sekarang kembalilah bekerja. Para pasienmu sepertinya sudah menunggumu." Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu berojigi sebentar pada gurunya itu.

"Nona Tsunade, aku butuh data pasien ka—eh, ternyata ada Ren-kun ya?" Terdengar suara Shizune yang dibarengi dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu.

"Hai, Shizune-senpai. Mana Tonton?" Tanya Sakura keheranan. Aneh juga rasanya tidak melihat babi imut itu bersama dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek ini.

"Sedang diberi vaksin oleh Hana-chan. Oh ya, kudengar kemarin terjadi kekacauan di pesta Rookie 13 ya?" Tanya Shizune sembari menghampiri Sakura.

"Haha, ya begitulah.." pertanyaan Shizune tadi cukup mengingatkannya dengan kejadian. Karena ulah feromon-feromon yang menguar liar dari tubuhnya, dia malah membawa masalah ke pesta rookie 13 semalam. Dan dia tidak tahu lagi kelanjutan pesta itu karena sudah kabur pulang duluan.

'_Baguslah, sepertinya semua orang di sekitarku sudah menjadi tukang gosip sekarang.'_ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai. Pasien-pasienku sepertinya telah menunggu." Sakura buru-buru berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Dia tidak mau jika Shizune kembali menanyainya macam-macam. Lebih baik dia menghindar sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Hai, selamat bekerja ya, Ren-kun! NONA TSUNADE, SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI, JANGAN MINUM SAKE DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Sakura hanya meringis mendengar kakak seperguruannya itu memarahi Tsunade. Pasti Tsunade akan bad mood seharian ini karena Shizune menyita sake-sakenya.

Sakura berjalan dalam diam memasuki hutan Konoha. Di sampingnya terdapat Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih saja memasang wajah datar andalannya. Tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara kedua anak manusia itu. Sakura tidak berniat sedikit pun memulai pembicaraan seperti biasanya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, kejadian yang menyadarkannya bahwa Sasuke berada di sampingnya hanya karena perintah Kakashi. Sakura merasa putus asa karena sepertinya sampai kapan pun cintanya pada lelaki teman setimnya itu akan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sekarang pun dia belum benar-benar merasa siap bertemu dengan lelaki beriris onyx itu. Kalau saja Sai atau Naruto tidak pergi mengawal Kakashi ke Ame hari ini, Sakura pasti akan meminta tolong kepada salah satu di antara mereka untuk mengantarnya mencari tanaman Ruindo di hutan. Tapi sayangnya mereka sudah berangkat tadi pagi, dan hanya bungsu Uchiha inilah yang dapat mengawalnya—begitulah menurut Tsunade.

"Ah, di situ!" Pekik Sakura ketika melihat dedaunan rambat yang menjalar di batang-batang pohon tua. Buru-buru dia menghampiri daerah pepohonan berlumut tebal itu, lalu memetik daun-daun ruindo itu dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang anyaman yang sedari tadi ia tenteng. Dia ingin cepat-cepat memenuhi keranjang sehingga dapat cepat-cepat kembali ke desa. Sekarang ini dia merasa kurang nyaman berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha itu. Jadi semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, semakin cepat juga dia berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sakura sudah selesai mengisi penuh keranjangnya dengan daun-daun Ruindo. Dia melirik sekali ke arah Sasuke yang tengah bersandar ke batang pohon yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya, mengawasinya dari jauh. Sakura pun bergegas membereskan keranjangnya lalu menghampiri pria bermata onyx tajam itu, untuk kembali bersamanya ke desa.

Saat sedang melangkah, tanpa sadar Sakura terpeleset pelepah kayu berlumut yang ia injak. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, tidak dapat tertahan oleh pijakannya. Sakura hanya dapat terpejam untuk menunggu badannya jatuh ke tanah. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kosong.

Grep!

Sebuah rengkuhan kuat menahan tubuh Sakura yang limbung. Membuat Sakura sedikit kaget dan membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Yang pertama kali terlihat olehnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak sekitar 15 cm dari wajahnya.

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung tersipu karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat ini. Jantungnya berpacu secepat ketika dia selesai berlari dikejar fansnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika menyadari bahwa kini tubuh kekarnya sedang setengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke yang tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Sakura buru-buru berdiri tegak, melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk menahan malu dengan detak jantung yang masih berdetak gila-gilaan sambil menggenggam erat keranjang berisi tanaman Ruindo yang untungnya tidak berhamburan keluar isinya karena tertutup rapat.

"Go-gomen... demo, arigatou..." kata Sakura, masih menunduk.

"Iie. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Ayo pulang ke desa."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan mengekori Sasuke keluar dari hutan perbatasan, menuju ke desa untuk pulang.

Sakura berjalan gontai melewati jalan raya Konoha, menuju ke rumahnya. Dia merasa cukup lelah setelah mencari dedaunan ruindo. Jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, berniat mengistirahatkan badannya yang pegal-pegal. Toh dia sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi di rumah sakit. Jadi sekarang saatnya dia bersantai.

"Ren-kun!" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari arah belakang, membuat Sakura langsung membalikan badannya. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat segerombolan gadis yang menatapnya marah, membuat tubuh Sakura bergidik ngeri.

_'Kami-sama, kenapa kau tidak henti-hentinya menimpakan cobaan kepada hambamu yang keren dan baik ini? Tadi pagi sudah dikejar-kejar banteng jantan, terpeleset di hutan, dan sekarang kembali di kejar wanita-wanita ini? Yang benar saja!'_ Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Dia membalikkan badan, bersiap kabur. Namun sebuah tangan kurus dan kuat dari salah satu wanita itu menariknya ke belakang, mencegahnya kabur. Sakura sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Kalau dia tidak berhasil kabur, pasti dia akan dikeroyok fans-fansnya sendiri. Habislah riwayat hidupnya sekarang.

"Ren-kun, kami tidak rela!" Seorang gadis berteriak kepadanya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya melongo. Tumben sekali para gadis ini tidak langsung menyerangnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa denganmu, Ren-kun?! Masih banyak gadis di dunia ini! Lalu kenapa kau memilih dia?!" Raung gadis yang lain, membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud kalian? Dia siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan para gadis ini.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha itu?! Kau pasti sudah berpacaran dengannya kan?!"

Sakura langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) gadis itu. Sasuke dan dia? Berpacaran? Sejak kapan? Sakura sih mau-mau saja jika berpacaran dengan pemuda stoic itu, bahkan hal itu sudah diimpikannya sejak dulu. Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak saat dia berada dalam tubuh laki-laki. Karena jika hal itu terjadi berarti mereka akan menjadi pasangan homo.

'_Eh tunggu, lalu kenapa mereka menyangka aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Apakah karena beberapa hari ini dia sering terlihat bersama dengan pemuda berambut raven itu terus?'_

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham. Kami tidak berpacaran." Bela sakura tidak terima. Dia tidak mau disangka homo oleh warga se-desa. Apalagi jika pasangannya Sasuke.

"Masih mengelak? Kami tadi sudah lihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri kalau kalian tadi berciuman di hutan! Kami sungguh tidak rela kalau ternyata idola kami adalah HOMO!"

Kepala Sakura seperti dihantam batu seberat 1000 ton. Berciuman? Sejak kapan? Ah, Sakura tiba-tiba teringat pose saat Sasuke menolongnya karena tadi terpeleset di hutan—pose setengah memeluk dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak sekitar 15 cm. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Itukah yang menyebabkan dirinya digosipkan berciuman dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu?

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah! Berarti itu benar adanya kan?! Kami tidah terima! Kami akan berusaha untuk mengembalikanmu agar kembali menyukai perempuan lagi!" Para gadis itu langsung menyerbu Sakura. Sakura sempat berjenkit sesaat sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang dengan wajah ketakutan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia pun kembali dikejar-kejar.

Sakura kembali merutuki nasib malangnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain berlari. Seharusnya tadi Sakura meminta Sasuke mengantarnya pulang untuk melindunginya dari serbuan para gadis ini. Tapi dia terlalu malu dan juga gengsi. _Masa pemuda seksi dan tampan sepertiku tidak bisa pulang sendirian?_ Pikirnya sombong. Dan akhirnya dia pun merasakan akibatnya sekarang. Pridenya itulah yang justru membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura bersembunyi di balik gentong-gentong air saat melewati sebuah sebuah kedai makan. Gentong-gentong itu berhasil menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang walau berotot, tapi terbilang cukup ramping dan seksi tentunya (#narsis plak). Sembari bersembunyi, dia kembali mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Dia lumayan lega saat mendengar suara langkah kaki para gadis ganas itu sudah agak menjauh.

"Lho, kau Ren-san kan?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dia mendapati sosok Lee yang tengah berjalan keluar dari kedai makan bersama Neji, Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka semua memandang aneh ke arah Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di balik gentong air.

"Ah... selamat siang." Sapa Sakura canggung. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Ren?" Tanya Kiba keheranan.

"Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para penggemarnya." Sahut Shino datar.

"Ahahahah... begitulah.." Sakura hanya bisa nyengir kuda sembari berdiri tegak dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena habis berlari tadi. "Anda semua mau kemana?"

"Ah, kami mau pergi ke onsen. Oh ya, apa kau tahu kalau onsen di Konoha ini dijuluki onsen terbaik di negara api? Kau harus mencobanya Ren!" Sahut Kiba bersemangat.

"Ya. Kau senggang kan? Ayo ikut kami! Di jamin kau akan menikmati sensasi menyegarkan sehabis berendam di onsen Konoha." Tambah Lee sembari mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yan lebih berkilau dan membuat sepet mata itu.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Bukan karena senang akan mandi di onsen (dia juga sering pergi ke sana saat masih berada dalam wujud wanita), tapi dengan ikut pergi bersama mereka, setidaknya dia bisa terlindungi dari kejaran para fansnya.

"Tentu saja! Iya kan Neji, Shino?" Kiba melirik dua rekan berwajah datarnya yang lain, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke onsen!" Seru Lee sembari mengepalkan tinjunya. Mereka berlima pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju onsen.

Onsen Konoha terbilang cukup sepi hari ini. Mungkin karena sekarang masih terlalu siang untuk berendam di onsen, jadi belum banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kelima pemuda berbeda gaya rambut itu memasuki onsen setelah membayar uang sewanya.

"Ren-san, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Lee keheranan saat Sakura berjalan berlawanan arah dengan keempat pemuda yang lain.

"Tentu saja mau ke onsen Lee-san." Jawab Sakura polos, tidak merasakan adanya keanehan dari tindakannya.

"Di sana itu onsen khusus wanita. Kalau onsen lelaki di sebelah sini." Lee menunjuk ke arah kanannya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

Deg!

Sakura menegang. Dia lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang berada dalam tubuh laki-laki. Dengan kata lain, dia sekarang harus masuk ke onsen laki-laki dan berendam dengan mereka berempat dong? Dan kalau dia berendam bersama mereka, berarti dia harus melihat...

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini! Aku harus kabur sebelum melihat hal-hal terlarang yang dapat menghancurkan kepolosanku!'_ Jerit inner Sakura panik.

"Ehm, se-sepertinya... aku masih ada sedikit urusan... aku... tidak jadi masuk onsen deh.. " putus Sakura gugup. Kabur adalah pilihan terbaiknya sekarang.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau kan sudah ada di sini. Jadi kau harus ikut masuk ke onsen dong." Protes Kiba.

"Ta-tapi... a-aku.."

"Sudahlah, santai saja... kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah berendam di onsen." Tanpa diminta, Kiba menyeret tubuh Ren ke arah onsen laki-laki, menyusul Neji dan Shino yang sepertinya sudah masuk duluan, diikuti oleh Lee di belakang mereka.

Sakura hanya dapat menegang ketika memasuki onsen dan melihat Neji serta Shino yang mulai melepas seragam ninja mereka. Wajah Sakura sudah blushing berat. Lelaki abal-abalan itu buru-buru membalik badannya, agar tidak melihat tubuh-tubuh atletis para shinobi itu. Bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang masih polos (huh, apanya? #ditonjok Sakura). Mana kuat imannya jika dia harus melihat pemandangan indah (?) di depannya ini kan?

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas bajumu Ren-san?"

Sakura menjengit ketika melihat sosok Neji yang mendekat ke arahnya hanya dengan selembar handuk yang meutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah berat karena melihatnya. Dia rasa sebentar lagi hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah.

'_Oh tidak! Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini!'_ Jerit inner Sakura kesetanan. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Neji. Dalam hati dia berdoa ribuan kali agar Neji mnjauh darinya sekarang juga sebelum dia melakukan tindakan memalukan seperti pingsan dengan bersimbahan darah dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kyaaaa! Ren-kun mau masuk onsen!" Terdengar jeritan dari arah onsen yang menghadap langsung dengan ruang ganti pakaian, membuat kelima pemuda itu kaget. Terlihat kepala para gadis fans Ren Momoya menyembul dari pagar pembatas onsen. Sakura ternganga melihat kesungguhan hati mereka yang mengejarnya hingga ke sini bahkan sekarang dengan beraninya mengintip dirinya yang akan berendam di onsen.

"Hei kalian, hati-hati pada Ren-kun. Dia itu HOMO, pacarnya Sasuke Uchiha." Salah seorang fans Ren berteriak.

"Heh, kau homo? Yang benar saja!" Kiba menatap horror Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya yang telanjang, membuat Sakura panik dan sweatdrop di saat yang bersamaan.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kiba-san." Protes Sakura, masih panik. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya itu salah paham. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah kecenya itu di depan para shinobi ini?

SREKKK!

Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat pandangan semua orang yang ada di sana beralih ke sana. Terlihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu masuk dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya yang khas dan tampan itu. Sakura agak heran melihat kehadiran pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di sini? Apa dia bermaksud mencarinya? Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau sekarang Sakura berada di onsen? Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

"Memang benar apa yang mereka katakan." Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian, mendekati Sakura yang hanya bisa diam mematung dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda berambut raven itu dengan wajah bodohnya. " Ren Momoya memang KEKASIHKU!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir, dengan wajah yang masih tetap stoic.

"Ekhhhh?" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memekik tidak percaya, bahkan Sakura dan keempat shinobi yang lain pun dibuat jawdrop tingkat dewa dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Ya, karena itu, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Karena dia milikku!" Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura yang masih membatu karena belum dapat move on dari pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke pun mencium pipi pemuda tampan itu selama beberapa detik.

"Aaahhhhh!" Semua yang ada disitu berteriak heboh, antara tidak percaya dan merasa takjub dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Sementara itu Sakura hanya dapat mematung sambil menjatuhkan rahangnya. Wajahnya yang awalnya memerah menjadi pucat pasi bagai kulit Sai.

Dia baru saja dicium seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia dicium saat masih berada di dalam sosok tubuh lelaki.

Ciuman Sasuke itu pun menyadarkan Sakura secepat kilat, bahwa SASUKE UCHIHA TIDAK PERNAH tertarik kepada WANITA yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya karena dia lebih MENYUKAI PRIA daripada WANITA. Dengan kata lain, pemuda tampan yang selama dipuja olehnya selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini ternyata ADALAH HOMO!

Dan tiga detik kemudian, Sakura sudah pingsan karena baru saja menyadari fakta itu. Fakta bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukai dirinya yang menjadi lelaki dari pada dirinya yang perempuan. Sungguh ironis.

Well, sepertinya kau bisa dinobatkan sebagai manusia termalang di dunia, Sakura.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: hehe, gimana mina-san? Makin gajekah cerita ini? Ayo tulis semua yang ingin kamu katakana di kotak review! Semua reviews diterima kok, dan akan dibalas di chap depan seperti biasa.. ^^

Ini balesan reviewsnya… :D

**Chintya Lie**: hehe, makasih pujiannya! :D author makin semangat deh setelah baca review kamu! ^^ untuk pertanyaan kamu, udah author jawab di author note di atas ya! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Ly Melia**: haha.. author senang kamu bisa nikmatin ceritanya. Makasih buat pujiannya juga ya! Tapi author juga ketawa lho pas inget scene di toko baju itu! Maaf ya kalo bahasanya terlalu vulgar ato gimana, itu Cuma buat lucu-lucuan kok… hehe makasih ya atas review kamu! Author jadi makin semangat bikin fictnya nih! :D

**Kumada Chiyu**: makasih pujiannya! Ini udah lanjut ya! :D thanks juga untuk reviewnya! ^^

**kyuaiioe**: haha, makasih pujiannya! :D author juga suka ngakak baca fict gaje ini,,, wkwkwk XD thanks buat reviewnya ya! :D

**Saki**: thanks buat pujiannya ya! Ini udah diup date.. ^^ thanks buat reviewnya ya! :D

Oke,after words thanks buat yang udah pada review/ngefollow/ngefave fict ini! sampai ketemu di chap depan ya! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola lagi minna-san! huaaaaa...maafkan author yang baru bisa publish fict ini sekaran.. T_T ini fict udah jadi lama banget, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang gara-gara authornya sakit seminggu lebih sementara pr sekolah selalu menumpuk dan jerit-jerit minta dikerjain... T_T apalagi pas awal-awal proses pengeditan, nih filenya malah keapuss... huaaaaaa author terpaksa bikin ulang! X dan lanjutannya belum authior bikin... hiks... maafkan aku... X'C but, author akan selalu danselalu untuk cepat-cepat bikin, edit n publish! jadi makasih buat yang masih nungguin fict gaje ini.. arigatou ne... ^^

mungkin fict ini akan selesai di chap depan... tapi kita lihat aja dulu ya minna... ^^ hehe soalnya author juga pengen bikin new story tapi pengen yang ini selesai dulu biar bisa fokus satu-satu.. ^^

reviews seperti biasa di bawah cerita ya.. ^^

oke, tanpa banyak cincong, let's start the story! :D

Sakura's Lover

Present

**Sakura Change!**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO (s) , NEWBIE, straight!**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah tidak membuat suasana hati Sakura ikut cerah. Pemuda berambut pink itu berjalan gontai menuju ke arah rumah sakit Konoha. Matanya sayu serta wajahnya kuyu dengan tubuh yang loyo dan lemas, membuat sosoknya terlihat bagaikan mayat hidup yang baru saja keluar dari dalam peti mati setelah 50 tahun lamanya, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan lelaki keren dan kece abad ke-21. (Apa sih, author? -_-)<p>

"Ren-kun!"

Sakura berbalik menuju ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak horror melihat segerombolan gadis para fansnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seraya menguarkan aura membunuh yang berbahaya,seolah-olah siap kapan pun mengantarnya ke alam baka. Sakura sampai meneguk saliva gara-gara melihat pemandangan menakutkan yang disuguhi oleh mereka pagi ini. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang kira-kira akan mereka lakukan.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat sedatar dan setenang mungkin, namun dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi dahi lebarnya sejak tadi.

"Ren-kun, sebenarnya kami belum sepenuhnya menerima kalau kau adalah seorang gay." Kata salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Kami juga belum bisa mengikhlaskanmu berpacaran dengan lelaki, walau lelaki itu adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tergolong tampan."

"Tapi mau bagaimana pun, kami ini adalah fans sejatimu. Karena itu mau tidak mau, sudah seharusnya fans seperti kami selalu mendukung segala keputusanmu, asal dirimu bahagia sentosa."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan sih? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksudkan!" Ujar Sakura frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan sepihak yang menurutnya dipenuhi dengan ambiguitas ini. Walau pun tingkah para fans Momoya Ren itu terkadang menyebalkan, Sakura merasa perlu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan darinya. Bukan bermaksud sok perhatian pada fansnya, Sakura sendiri sadar dia pun adalah seorang fans dari Uchiha Sasuke sejak dulu hingga detik ini. Pasti sedih dan kecewa rasanya jika idola kita tidak peduli dan mengabaikan kita, karena itu pula yang Sakura rasakan saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sakura mencoba untuk meladeni para fansnya untuk menjaga perasaan mereka. Yah walau pada akhirnya dia harus menerima konsekuensinya nanti, yaitu kabur dengan berlari sampai kelelahan demi menghindari kejaran para fansnya yang cukup fanatik itu.

"Kami tidak akan mengerjar-ngejarmu lagi, Ren-kun."

Sakura seketika membelalakan matanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Apa dia baru saja mendengar kalau para fansnya yang ganas bin ajaib ini akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar dirinya? Atau telinganya sudah rusak karena terlalu sering mendengar teriakan bombastis mereka sampai-sampai dia salah dengar seperti ini? Ahh, sepertinya Sakura harus segera memeriksakan kedua gendang telinganya ke dokter THT sesampainya di rumah sakit nanti.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Ren-kun. Kami benar-benar akan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu."

Sakura terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diutarakan oleh gadis itu.

_'Jadi... aku tidak salah dengar ya? Mereka tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi dan aku bisa terbebas dari mereka? OH KAMI-SAMA! MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MENGEJAR-NGEJARKU LAGI! AKU AKAN BEBAS DARI MEREKA! AKU AKAN BEBAS DARI MEREKA! OH KAMI-SAMA, AKHIRNYA KAU MENDENGAR JUGA DOA-DOAKU SELAMA INI!'_ Jerit inner Sakura kegirangan.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Dia menatap lekat-lekat para gadis yang sedang menguarkan aura kedamaian-hanya di matanya. Dia sungguh terharu karena akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari jerat obsesi para fansnya yang cukup tidak sehat itu. Dia bahkan berusaha menahan ingusnya-eehh tangisnya maksudnya, agar tidak jatuh di wajah kece dan tampannya hasil dari Oroke no jutsu Naruto itu.

"Ya, kami tidak akan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi."

Inner Sakura bersalto tujuh kali sembari menari hawai tujuh hari tujuh malam (?) setelah mendengarnya.

"Oleh karena itu, sebagai fans yang baik, kami akan selalu berusaha mendukung percintaanmu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hah?" Sakura melongo sembari memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke samping kiri.

_Apa yang mereka bilang tadi?_

"Ya, kami akan selalu mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun. Karena itu kami pun mengganti nama fans klub kami menjadi SasuRen Fujoshi Mania! Lihat, bahkan kami membuat sendiri marchandisenya lho!"

Semua gadis itu menjerit histeris sembari menunjukan selembaran-selembaran foto editan antara sosok Ren dan Sasuke yang seperti tengah berciuman, lengkap dengan poster berukuran jumbo yang sampai harus dipegangi dua orang, juga kaus bertulisan SasuRen Love besar-besar dibagian punggungnya.

Melihat fenomena itu, Sakura langsung jantungan. Ternyata kejadian kemarin itu bukan hanya membuat gadis-gadis ini berhenti jadi fansnya, tapi juga sukses mengubah mereka menjadi fujoshi mania alias pecinta boys love!

_'Oh kami-sama, kau memang kejam! Kau telah membuat diriku ini menjadi perusak moral mereka semua! Sebelum kau ceburkan aku ke neraka, sebaiknya kau cabut saja nyawaku sekarang!'_ Raung inner Sakura frustasi. Sayang sekali sepertinya setan pun sudah malas berhubungan dengan Sakura mengingat tugas-tugasnya sudah diambil alih semua oleh pemuda pink itu (#author dishannaroo sakura #author koid).

"TIIIDDAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga sambil bercucuran air mata, menjauh dari pada fans SasuRen yang tengah merayakan terbentuknya klub baru mereka itu. Dia benar-benar tidak rela kalau benar-benar bersanding dengan Sasuke saat berada dalam tubuh lelaki ini. _'Dasar menyebalkan!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Meratapi kesialannya ini mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang membuat imagenya hancur lebur di depan warga Konoha yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan diakibatkan oleh keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Juga pembicaran mereka kemarin setelah Sakura sadar dari pingsannya.

**Flash back on**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia langsung menyadari kalau sekarang dia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, terbaring di atas kasur akibat mengalami pingsan karena peristiwa di tempat onsen sebelumnya. Saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia dapat menagkap sosok si biang kerok masalahnya itu, Sasuke Uchiha, tengah berdiri tenangbeberapa meter di dekat ranjangnya, memperhatikannya dalam diam dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu datar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi. Wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah karena malu akibat mengingat peristiwa di onsen tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala pemuda rekan satu timnya itu yang sejak dulu sangatlah sulit ditebak.

"Kurasa kau cukup cerdas untuk menganalisis tindakanku tadi, Ren." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau bahkan tidak menjelaskannya! Kau pikir aku peramal!" Sungut Sakura kesal.

"Aku sengaja mengklaimmu sebagai kekasihmu agar semua gadis-gadis berisik itu tidak lagi mengejarmu." Jelas Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya dia malas sekali menjelaskan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Oh begitu..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menciumku segala kan?!" Cicit Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna bak buah tomat yang siap dipanen. Sejujurnya dia sangat malu sekali ketika teringat kejadian dicium pipinya oleh Sasuke di onsen, apalagi semua itu dilakukan di depan banyak orang.

"Mereka tidak akan percaya jika aku tidak mencoba membuktikannya." jawab Sasuke datar, seolah kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang sangat wajar, sewajar kata-kata 'mendoukusei' yang sering diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi, itu akan membawa banyak masalah! Kau dan aku akan dicap gay! Para warga Konoha akan terus membicarakan kita! Lalu, para rookie 13 yang lain pasti tidak akan mau bicara dan dekat-dekat lagi denganku!" Protes Sakura setelah menyadari konsekuensi lain dari ucapan Sasuke, hampir menjerit karena frustasi.

"Ini untuk memudahkan tugasku untuk menjagamu. Peduli apa pada pemikiran mereka jika aku gay? Toh aku lelaki normal. Dan lagi, lebih bagus jika warga Konoha menjauhimu, identitasmu akan lebih terjaga dari mereka." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Dia pun berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar Sakura.

"Jangan pedulikan dan terpancing dengan kata-kata mereka. Atau kau akan semakin menyulitkanku." Sahut Sasuke lagi-yang lebih terdengar bagaikan ancaman, sebelum keluar dari kamar Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap punggung lelaki itu sampai sosok itu tidak lagi terlihat pandangan matanya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Dia senang karena tahu kalau Sasuke bukan gay dan normal, dia juga senang karena pemuda stoic itu rela berkorban demi dirinya, tapi dia juga sedih karena Sasuke melakukan seluruh tindakannya itu semata-mata demi memenuhi tugasnya walau harus membuat Sakura dibenci oleh teman-temannya dan para warga Konoha yang lain.

_'Apakah kau tidak ada sedikitpun rasa khawatir padaku, Sasuke-kun? Apa aku tidak akan pernah selamanya ada di hatimu? Hatiku begitu sakit karena kau tidak pernah memahami keadaanku yang sulit ini.' _Batin sakura sendu.

**Flash back off**

Sakura semakin cemberut mengingat Sasuke. Lihatlah akibat dari inisiatif sepihak Sasuke itu. Memang sih Sakura tidak lagi dikejar-kejar para fans gilanya, tapi dia malah harus menghadapi kegilaan fansnya yang lain. Ckckckck, nasib sial sepertinya masih senang membuntuti Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Ren-kun... kau di dalam?"<br>Sebuah suara mengalihkan Sakura dari buku yang tengah ia baca ke arah pintu ruangan prakteknya yang masih tertutup. "Ya, aku di dalam. Masuk saja." Serunya sembari menutup buku di tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian muncul sosok Shizune yang tengah menggendong Tonton memasuki ruangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senggang ya?" Tanya Shizune sembari duduk di kursi di depan meja Sakura.

"Gara-gara kabar mengenai diriku yang gay sudah tersebar luas, para pasien laki-laki yang seharusnya aku tangani hari ini membatalkan janjinya denganku dan memaksa dialihkan ke dokter lain." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah super duper sebal.

"Hahahaha, sabarlah Ren-kun. Tapi tentunya itu bukanlah masalah yang besar untukmu, bukan?"

"Apanya?! Tentu saja ini masalah besar! Mereka menuduhku gay, senpai!" Protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Pada kenyataannya kau memang menyukai laki-laki kan? Meski tubuhmu laki-laki, tetap saja jiwamu adalah seorang perempuan. Biar saja kalau mereka menuduhmu menyukai laki-laki, memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan omongan mereka. Justru yang salah itu adalah jika kau menyukai perempuan, itu baru tidak normal." Jelas Shizune lembut, disambut nguikan setuju dari Tonton.

Sakura terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana? Dia hanya melihat pandangan orang-orang tanpa mempertimbangkan jati dirinya yang asli. Huh, sepertinya jurus mesum yang ditimpakan Naruto padanya juga sukses membuat dirinya benar-benar bodoh sebodoh pemilik jurus itu.

"Ya sudah, karena pasien-pasienmu sudah kabur dan kau menjadi senggang, sebagai gantinya, tulis laporan rekap data para pasien untuk minggu ini. Aku tadi sudah meminta Utsuki untuk membawakannya padamu. Dan selesaikan hari ini juga ya!" Perintah Shizune ceria, membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya besar-besar.

"Apa?!"

_'Dasar senpai yang tidak berperasaan!'_ Sakura kembali menjerit dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Huuff akhirnya selesai juga..." Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Di samping kepalanya sudah tersusun rapi lembaran-lembaran kertas dan map-map yang sejak tadi dia kerjakan. Membuat segunung laporan seperti ini cukup membuatnya lelah dan tangannya pegal sampai kesemutan. Wajar saja, dia tidak henti-hentinya menulis laporan selama kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya. Sakura pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang. perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi dan tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta dibaringkan di atas kasur. Biar saja laporan itu dia bawa ke Tsunade besok pagi, yang penting kan laporan-laporan itu sudah selesai.<p>

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, dia cukup kaget saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan jendela yang berada di seberang pintu ruangannya. Meski sosok itu membelakanginya, namun Sakura tahu orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, terlihat dari rambut belakangnya yang sangat khas mencuat ke belakang.

"Sasuke-san? Sedang apa di situ?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak bergerak barang seinchi pun.

"Kau lama." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya lebar-lebar, ehh maksudnya dalam-dalam, merasa agak aneh dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke itu.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan menunggu saja di dalam ruanganku?"

Sasuke mendengus, seolah pertanyaan Sakura adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Lalu mengganggumu yang tengah bekerja dengan kertas-kertas itu?" Tanyanya sinis.

Mendengar jawaban sinis Sasuke justru membuat Sakura terpana. Jadi, Sasuke tidak ingin mengganggunya yang sedang bekerja ya? Itukah sebabnya keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini rela menungguinya di luar sedari tadi? Sakura dapat merasakan relung-relung jiwanya menghangat. Bahkan dia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya untuk terukir indah di bibir tipisnya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah terlalu bosan menunggumu." Kata Sasuke lalu melangkah duluan mendahului Sakura, tanpa repot-repot memandang pemuda berambut pink itu. Senyum Sakura langsung luntur seketika, tergantikan wajah masam karena sebal.

Tadi pemuda stoic itu membuat hatinya menghangat dengan perlakuannya yang mau repot-repot menungguinya untuk mengantarnya pulang, membuat Sakura melayang dengan perhatian kecilnya. Dan selanjutnya lelaki berambut raven itu malah langsung mengatakan kata-kata tajam yang menghempaskannya ke bumi tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya kesal dan sakit hati. Selalu begitu, membuat Sakura tidak pernah berani berharap padanya.

_'Mungkin lebih baik begini Sasuke-kun. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membuatku repot-repot mengejar-ngejarmu lagi. Tapi bisakah kau tidak terus menerus menyakiti hatiku dengan kata-kata tajammu itu, Sasuke-kun? Tidak bisakah kau menyadari keberadaanku?'_

Batin Sakura sedih sembari berjalan di belakang pemuda stoic itu. Dia harus puas hanya memandang punggung lebar pemuda yang telah lama ia cintai itu, pemuda yang telah membawa separuh hatinya sejak dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang, tanpa pernah bisa sekalipun menggapai apalagi merengkuhnya.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun di antara mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan melewati jalan raya Konoha (sebenarnya Sakura ingin berjalan di belakang Sasuke, tapi karena langkah kakinya terlalu panjang, berapa kali pun ia coba, tetap saja dia berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu). Seharusnya perjalanan mereka dipenuhi keheningan, namun tidak begitu saat mereka sampai di jalan raya Konoha. Bisikan-bisikan keras para warga Konoha ketika melihat sosok mereka berdua mewarnai setiap langkah yang mereka ambil.

"Itu Ren-kun! Seperti biasa dia masih tetap tampan ya..."

"Tubuh dan wajahnya itu benar-benar sempurna!"

"Seandainya aku bisa jadi kekasihnya, aku pasti akan menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia!"

"Tapi sayang ya, dia HOMO!"

"Benar-benar hebat ya pesonanya.. laki-laki sedingin Sasuke saja bisa takluk karenanya."

"Hhhaa.. benar kata survey, kebanyakan lelaki tampan itu ternyata memang tidak suka perempuan..."

"Hua! Dunia benar-benar tidak adil! Kenapa cowok tampan malah homo sih?"

"Apa ya yang kira-kira mereka lakukan jika sedang berduaan di kamar?"

"Ck, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, cinta sesama jenis pun diumbar-umbar."

"Aku bersyukur, walau anakku jelek, setidaknya dia masih menyukai wanita daripada pria."

"Hmm... mungkin dunia sebentar lagi benar-benar akan kiamat ya..."

Telinga Sakura memerah mendengar gunjingan dan gosip-gosip yang diucapkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia sangat malu. Rasanya dia ingin mengamuk dan membantah seluruh omongan mereka semua. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa. Ini kan memang sudah Sasuke rencanakan. Sasuke bahkan melarang Sakura untuk melawan mereka dan membiarkan kabar menyebalkan itu terus bergulir dan tersebar luas agar orang-orang itu menjauhinya. Mungkin Sakura harus belajar dari Sasuke. Lihat saja, pemuda bermata onyx itu masih setia berwajah datar seolah-olah tidak mendengar omongan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, entah karena memang pemuda itu tidak peduli atau memang dia tidak bisa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang memang sudah bawaan sejak lahirnya itu. Yah, begitulah, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, mencoba menahan amarah dan malunya yang sudah siap meledak.

Bruk!

Sakura menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Sakura mengelus-ngelus bahunya yang terantuk bahu Sasuke yang ternyata cukup tajam karena kurang daging dan kelebihan otot itu (?). Sebelum Sakura bertanya, mata Sakura menangkap arah pandang Sasuke yang menatap kedai ramen Ichiraku yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke langsung berjalan memasuki Ichiraku ramen, yang diikuti Sakura yang menyusul dengan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hei Teme dan Ren!" Suara cempreng Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sakura di kedai ramen itu. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersiap menyerbu ramen yang baru disajikan paman Teuchi (lagi) padanya. Di sampingnya terlihat Sai yang seperti biasa masih setia mengukir senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Lho, kalian? Kalian sudah kembali?" Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat kemunculan kedua temannya itu. Seharusnya mereka berdua kan masih ada di Ame sekarang.

"Ya, kami hanya sehari di Ame. Ternyata Hokage-sama menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama di Ame karena masih memiliki banyak urusan di Konoha." Jelas Sai, yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramennya banyak-banyak.

"Oh..." Sakura manggut-manggut. "Baguslah." Katanya. Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Rasanya melihat temannya itu makan dengan lahap dan begitu menikmati ramennya yang sudah habis 3 mangkok itu membuatnya merasa lapar. Semangkuk ramen panas sepertinya cocok dijadikan makan malamnya kali ini, apalagi jika dinikmati bersama dengan teman-temannya begini.

"Paman, ramen misonya ya. Sasuke-san, kau mau juga?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat pemuda stoic yang tadi datang bersamanya itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Dua mangkuk paman!" Kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu selama dalam tubuh itu, Ren?" Bisik Naruto pelan, setelah menghabiskan mangkuk ramen keempatnya.

"Haahhhh..." sakura menghela nafas sekencang yang ia bisa sambil memasang wajah tersiksa. "Selalu datang masalah."

Naruto meringis."Kau yang sabar ya.."

"Ya, pasti berat dihujat sebagai pasangan homo oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha." Sai memasang wajah prihatin, namun cukup membuat Sakura sweatdrop. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sai bisa mengatakan hal sefrontal itu dengan begitu polos?

"APA? SIAPA YANG HOMO?!" Jerit Naruto sambil membelalakan matanya, kaget.

"Mereka. Dicap homo. Betul begitu kan?" Sai menatap kedua pemuda di samping Naruto dengan pandangan polos. Kalau tidak mengingat pemuda berkulit pucat itu adalah pemuda kekurangan emosi akut, Sakura pasti sudah menyumpal mulut Sai dengan 4 mangkuk ramen sekaligus.

"KALIAN! DITINGGAL BERDUA DI KONOHA SEHARI SAJA SUDAH BERBUAT TIDAK SENONOH!" Sembur Naruto pake urat dengan liur yang memuncrat ke wajah tampan Sakura.

Ting!

Emosi Sakura sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengelap liur Naruto yang memuncrat ke wajahnya, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASAN KAMI, BAKA!" Satu pukulan di pusat kepala Naruto mengiringi amarah Sakura, membuat kepala berhelaian pirang itu benjol besar.

"Itu semua rencanaku, agar dia dijauhi." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Sai dan Naruto hanya berohhh ria, lalu melanjutkan lagi memakan ramennya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh paman Teuchi bersamaan dengan ramen Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah kepikiran bagaimana cara mengembalikanku lagi ke wujud semula, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan berbisik. Sebisa mungkin dia berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto seketika menegang dan berhenti memakan ramennya. "Aah.. itu.. aku belum kepikiran, Ren..." jawab Naruto gugup. Dia takut Sakura marah dan mengamuk karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya, lalu membalik meja di depan mereka. Tapi ketakutan itu tidak terbukti, karena Sakura hanya menghela nafas keras-keras dan membelah sumpitnya jadi dua, lalu mulai menyumpitkan ramennya. Naruto agak merasa bersalah juga melihatnya, namun sungguh, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka memakan ramen dalam keheningan, padahal biasanya Sakura dan Naruto sering berbincang-bincang sembari makan ramen. Tapi keadaan Sakura sekarang tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia kan harus berpura-pura sebagai ninja asing. Lagi pula, dia memang sedang malas untuk berbicara apalagi membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak tanyakan saja pada guru Kakashi cara mengembalikanmu ke wujud semula, Ren?" Naruto hampir berteriak seandainya kakinya tidak keras-keras oleh Sakura.

"Hm.. benar juga apa yang kau katakan Naruto..." Sakura bergumam, mengabaikan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan keras-keras. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Kakashi-sama sehabis ini." Sahut Sakura semangat sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dada.

"Tidak, kau harus pulang." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sahutan Sasuke, membuat Sakura dan kedua pria yang lain menengok ke arahnya.

"Eh? Tapi ini kesempatan bagus, Sasuke-san. Keburu belum terlalu malam." Sanggah Sakura berargumen.

"Kakashi pasti masih lelah karena baru pulang dari perjalanannya. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke datar, masih dengan tenangnya menyuapkan ramennya ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi kan..."

"Sasuke-san benar, Ren-san. Hokage-sama pasti masih merasa lelah. Kau masih bisa menemuinya besok." Bela Sai. Sakura hanya tercenung, menatap mangkuk ramennya yang isinya masih banyak itu.

"Kau benar Sai..." Sakura tertunduk lesu, sembari mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya dengan sumpit. Naruto dan Sai menatap Sakura dengan iba, merasa kasihan dengan keadaan teman berkepala pinknya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang hanya menatap Sakura datar lalu kembali menyantap ramennya.

Kresek-kresek

Samar-sama Sakura mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangnya, membuat bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Dan saat dia mencoba menengok ke belakang, seketika rahangnya jatuh sambil jawdrop tingkat dewa. Terlihat para penggemar Momoya Ren tengah berdesak-desakan mengintip mereka dari balik pembatas kedai. Mereka mengintip Sakura dengan raut memuja tiada tara, sedangkan Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Se-sedang apa kalian di situ?!" Jerit Sakura frustasi dengan tubuh gemetar, membuat tiga pemuda lain yang duduk di dekatnya ikut menoleh ke belakang. Naruto langsung jawdrop, sementara Sai dan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Kyaaaaa... Ren-kun sedang diperebutkan 3 lelaki! Sungguh harem yang benar-benar mendebarkan!" Jerit para fans Momoya Ren. Di antara mereka ada yang berpelukan, menangis, bahkan pingsan di tempat.

_'Whattt? Sejak kapan?_' Jerit Sakura dalam hati dengan ekspresi horror.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Jeritan dan teriakan para fansnya mulai membahana seiring rombongan mereka yang semakin maju ke dalam kedai. Sakura hanya bisa mundur-mundur, terpojok, sementara Naruto yang disampingnya haya dapat melongo, takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

_'Oh kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku akan meninggal sebelum kembali ke wujud asliku! Tidaaaakkk!'_ Jerit inner Sakura meraung-raung. Dia ingin kabur, tapi sungguh, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang.

Grep

Sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam lengan kiri Sakura, tanpa Sakura duga, menariknya menembus para fansnya yang membuat beberapa dari mereka terjatuh dan terdorong kembali keluar kedai. Sakura hanya dapat mengikuti langkah seribu penolongnya itu yang menariknya cepat. Saat mendongkak, dia dapat melihat punggung kekar penolongnya yang terbungkus kimono berlambang kipas merah. Ah, Sasuke Uchiha ternyata menolongnya! Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Sasuke menariknya memasuki sebuah celah gang sempit yang gelap, lalu menyembunyikan sosok lelaki Sakura di balik punggung tegap pemuda itu. Sakura hanya dapat terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya, merasakan kehangatan pungguk tegap Sasuke yang melindunginya. Mereka berdua terdiam dan menunggu, kalau-kalau masih ada perempuan yang mengejar mereka.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun... lagi-lagi kau menolongku." Bisik Sakura kecil, namun cukup dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Selalu dan selalu, Sasuke menolongnya dari bahaya, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dan Sakura selalu merasa bahagia karenanya.

"Hn, sudah tugasku."

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura terluka setelahnya. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke selama ini menolongnya hanya demi melaksanakan tugas yang dibebankan Kakashi di pundaknya. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum kecut setiap menyadarinya. Sampai kapan pun sosok di depannya ini memang tidak akan bisa dia gapai.

"Ya, aku cukup berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-kun. Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu lagi mengawasiku. Toh Kakashi-sensei sudah kembali dari Ame. Jadi mulai besok kau kau tidak perlu lagi menemaniku, karen tugasmu sudah selesai." Ujar Sakura sembari menunduk saat dia merasakan pemuda di depannya itu membalikan badan, menghadapnya. Dia tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Dia takut dia akan menangis jika dia melihat ekspresi datar pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap terus mengawasimu."

Eh?

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak, memandang ke arah mata hitam legam Sasuke, yang masih terlihat ketajamannya walau mereka sedang berada di tempat gelap seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak lagi membutuhkan pengawasanmu. Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri." Tolak Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan tidak bisa lari saat para gadis itu mengepungmu. Kau mau identitasmu terbongkar?" Kata Sasuke sinis. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu, membuat Sakura menggemelutukan giginya, menahan emosi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak butuh pengawasanmu, Tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak mau dihujat lagi sebagai homo karena selalu terlihat menempel padamu. Oh, atau kau sebenarnya memang homo dan telah terpikat oleh pesonaku, jadi kau terus-menerus ingin menempel padaku?" Desis Sakura tak kalah tajam. Sebenarnya dia merasa takut saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang terkesan mengejek itu, tapi dia benar-benar marah karena diremehkan begitu oleh Sasuke.

Bruk!

Sasuke meninju dinding di sebelah kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura terdiam karena kaget dan menciut karena takut. Ternyata dia telah membuat lelaki di depannya ini marah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kata-kata ejekan yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia lontarkan. Sasuke pasti merasa sangat tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Dan sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan mengumpankannya pada Aoda untuk makan mlam makhluk melata itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tertegun saat Sasuke mendesiskan nama aslinya dengan luapan emosi, tidak lagi menggunakan nama Ren Momoya. Saking takutnya, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin berada di samping orang yang berarti bagiku?"

Sakura langsung mendongkak kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke yang sepantar dengan matanya. Walau suara Sasuke terdengar bagaikan hembusan angin lemah, tapi dia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat-sangat jelas. Ya, sangat-sangat jelas, hingga membuatnya speechless dan menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang karena keadaan gang yang gelap, namun ia masih bisa melihat kilat mata Sasuke.

"Cepatlah kembali ke wujud aslimu."

Sasuke kembali berbisik, pelan sekali, hampir tidak terdengar. Dan tanpa aba-aba sedetik kemudian keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu menghilang, ditelan angin, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di gang gelap nan sunyi itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang singkat, padat, namun dipenuhi ambiguitas itu. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan panas itu terus naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Darahnya berdesir keras, menaikan tempo detak jantungnya hingga ribuan kali lipat. Dan gang sempit itu menjadi saksi kebahagiannya yang tumpah ruah yang bahkan tidak lagi mampu tertampung dalam jiwanya. Ya, dia bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

Well, sepertinya dewi fortuna perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatimu, eh Sakura?

* * *

><p>Haha, gimana minna? gaje? kurang feelnya? ayo kasih tahu author biar isa lebih baik di the last chap depan... :) segala reviews akan diterima, didengar dan dijawab kok.. ^^<p>

bales reviews dlu deh... ^^

kyuaiioe : haha, thanks pujiannya! :D aku juga pasti nosebleed kalo jadi Sakura, wkwkwk ini lanjutan ceritanya.. maaf kalo rada lama ya... hehe thanks reviewnya ya! :D

: haha, kamu benar. udah kejawab sedikit kan di akhir-akhir cerita chap ini? ;) hehe thanks reviewnya ya! :D

harulisnachan : haha, iya, biar seru, jadi Sakuranya dibikin menderita dulu (author ditabok Sakura) hehe aku juga suka pas adegan itu! haha ternyata kita sehati.. :p wkwkwkwk ya itu Sasuke lakuin demi Sakura kok... kejawab di chap ini lho.. ^^ hehe thanks reviewnya ya! :D

Ly Melia : hehe, aku juga pasti bakalan nosebleed kok... wkwkwkwk :p Sasuke ga homo kok, lagian udah di warn kalo fict ini straight, biar readers ga salah sangka.. itu biar bikin konfliknya makin gereget aja sih... kan seru tuh... hahaha! :D tapi Sasuke ngelakuin itu demi Sakura kok.. ^^ btw, thanks buat reviewnya ya! :D

Saki : haha, thanks kalo kamu nikmatin fict gaje ini.. hehe maaf ya updateannya rada lama.. maaaafffff banget... aku akan usahain cepet update kok! :) dan thanks untuk reviewnya ya! :D

Ryoko: haha, selamat karena bisa sakit perut gara-gara fict gaje ini! XD thanks buat pujian and reviewnya ya.. :) maaf kalo updateannya rada lam.. hehe

tafis : haha, thanks buat pujiannya ya! :D iya, sengaja biar gereget Sasukenya... wkwkwk :P ini udah lanjut walau telat banget.. hehe thanks buat reviewnya ya! :D


End file.
